Wrong Crush or Real Love
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Elle a 24 ans... Elle est mariée... Elle a une fille... C'est ma prof... Et pourtant, je i, Selena Gomez, 18 ans, perturbée et amoureuse... Je ne devrais pas. J'aurais dû fuir. Ne plus entrer dans cette salle. Changer d'option. Partir. L'éviter. Mais je suis masochiste et je me torture. Je la vois, chaque jour. Ça me fait du bien. Ça me fait mal. Je la veux, à tout prix.
1. Prologue

Voilà les faits. Je m'appelle Selena Gomez. Au moment où toutes cette histoire a commencé, j'avais 17 ans. Au moment où elle va devenir intéressante, j'en aurais 18. Bon, situation oblige, je vous fais une courte biographie.

Je suis née à Grand-Prairie, Texas. Quand j'avais 5 ans, mes parents se sont séparés et je suis venue vivre avec ma mère à Dallas. Seulement 20 minutes en voiture, elle pensait que ça me permettrait de rester proche de mon père. Et c'était le cas pendant quelques années. Mon père est Mexicain d'origine. Je suis donc allée au Mexique quand j'avais 7 ans. C'était la première fois que je sortais du Texas et le dépaysement était total. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pays. J'y suis retournée quand j'avais 12 ans puis 16. C'est là que l'histoire débute. Rattachée au pays, je ne savais pourtant pas parler un mot d'Espagnol. J'ai donc décidé de prendre cette matière en option une fois au lycée. La première année était plutôt agréable. J'avais comme prof Camila Cabello. C'est le genre de prof fun qui ne prend se cours que moyennement au sérieux. Elle me faisait souvent rire et je la suivais dans ses blagues. J'ai gardé cette attitude l'année suivante, malgré que j'avais changé de prof. C'est là que ça se complique. Ma prof, c'est Demi Lovato. Genre, imaginez la plus belle femme du monde et vous n'en êtes même pas à la moitié de sa réelle beauté. J'étais totalement perdue dès que je la voyais. Pendant les 3 premiers mois de l'année, j'étais très calme et puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait le même genre d'humour que Cabello donc je me suis lancée. Elle m'aimait bien, je crois. On plaisantait souvent, les autres de la classe nous suivaient dans nos délires. Puis, il y eut le voyage au Mexique. On était allés dans le coin où je me rendais avec mon père. Je connaissais bien la région et ça m'a aidé à plus ou moins impressionner les profs. Mais le problème, le véritable problème, c'est que j'ai redécouvert Lovato. C'était comme la voir pour la première fois. Pendant une semaine entière, j'étais plus proche d'elle que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir l'être. Et c'est là que mon vrai problème a commencé. C'est là que, inconsciemment, je suis passée d'un simple béguin pour ma prof d'Espagnol, à un amour sérieux et totalement inconcevable. C'est là que ma vie a commencé à partir en vrille...

* * *

**Personnages :**

Selena Gomez (personnage principal)

Demi Lovato (prof d'Espagnol de Selena)

Miley Cyrus (demi-soeur de Selena)

Cher Lloyd (meilleure amie de Selena)

Shay Mitchell (meilleure amie de Selena)

Camila Cabello (2ème prof d'Espagnol)

Ally Brooke (prof de musique)

Lauren Jauregui (amie de Selena)

Wilmer Valderrama (mari de Demi)

Emily Valderrama (fictive, fille de Demi)


	2. Précisions

**Je fais ce petit article pour donner quelques précisions sur cette fiction.**

**1.** Cette fiction ne sera pas aussi longue que l'autre (Delena's Real Story). Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle ira et je risque de me surprendre moi-même. On verra bien selon mon imagination. Je n'imaginais pas non plus DRS aussi longue !

**2.** Cette fiction est basée sur des faits réels. Par exemple, Selena est moi personnifiée. J'ai réellement eut des sentiments (juste un béguin) pour ma prof d'Espagnol. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin qu'avec Delena ! Certains faits sont réels. Par exemple, la conversation Facebook est vraie. J'ai eut la même (mot pour mot) avec ma prof. La conversation par message est vraie aussi. Miley est également inspirée d'une personne réelle (ma demi-sœur par alliance) et Cher aussi existe réellement. Si vous voulez plus de précision sur les faits qui se sont réellement produit (et pas juste sortis de mon imagination) faites-moi signe, je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir.


	3. A quel point ?

******PDV Selena**

**Miley :** T'as le numéro de ta prof d'Espagnol ?

**Moi :**C'est depuis le voyage au Mexique. Elle nous l'a donné à tous au cas où on se serait perdus.

**Miley :**Pas sûre que les autres élèves l'ont renommé « Demi »

**Moi :**___(rougis)_ Ouais bah... tu sais qu'elle me plaît non ? Alors ne m'énerve pas.

**Miley :** Tu lui as déjà écrit ?

**Moi :** Jamais.

**Miley :** Je peux lui envoyé un SMS ?

**Moi :** T'es pas cap.

**Miley :** On verra bien._(quelques secondes plus tard)_ Fait !

**Moi :**_(crie)_ Quoi ?!

Je cours vers elle et lui prends le portable des mains. Merde ! Non mais... Elle vient de lui envoyé « Hey sexy ! :) » Non mais !

**Moi :** Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

**Miley :** Bin si.

**Moi :** Oh merde.

Sans réfléchir, je laisse retomber le téléphone sur elle et je me jette sur mon lit, la tête sur mon oreiller. Putain...

**Moi :** Elle répond ?

**Miley :** Avoue que t'espère quand même.

**Moi :** Elle répond oui ou merde ?

**Miley :** Non mais je te préviens.

Je lâche un soupire et cherche quoi faire. Je m'allonge et regarde le plafond. Quand mon portable vibre, je sursaute.

**Moi :** Elle dit quoi ? Elle dit quoi ?

**Miley :** C'est pas elle, c'est Cher.

**Moi :** D'où que tu te tapes la discut' avec elle ? Non mais sérieux ! Ce n'est pas parce-que t'es privé de portable, encore, que tu dois t'amuser avec le mien.

**Miley :** Bah tu me l'as passé.

**Moi :** Pour que tu écoutes de la musique !

**Miley :** Ouais bah... elle a répondu ta Demi d'Amour et... _(rire)_

**Moi :** Quoi ?

Elle me montre et je gémis encore. « Qui est-ce ? » J'aurais encore une chance d'échapper à l'humiliation totale.

**Miley :** Je réponds quoi ?

**Moi :**M'en fout.

**Miley :** Bon... _(tape en même temps)_ Ton admiratrice secrète...

**Moi :**T'as pas fait ça ! Miley !

**Miley :** Si.

**Moi :** Je te hais.

**Miley :** Mais encore ? Comment tu as eut mon num ?

**Moi :** Putain Mil' ! Sérieux ? Ta mère sors avec mon père.

**Miley :** C'est la réponse de ta future femme moule-frite. Je lui dis quoi ?

**Moi :**Écris mot pour mot.

**Miley :** Ok.

**Moi :** « J'ai une amie qui a une amie qui t'as en cours et qui m'as dit que tu es très gentille donc j'aimerais te connaître ».

**Miley :**Pas mal...

**Moi :** Putain dans quoi tu m'as fourré ? Sérieux !

**Miley :** Rhoo... Elle a répondu ! Ah non... C'est Cher.

**Moi :**Ne me frustre pas comme ça ! Ouvre avant de me donner de faux espoirs.

**Miley :**___(sourire)_Espoir hein ? Moi je dis, s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre vous, je veux être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage.

**Moi :**Il ne va rien se passer. C'est ma prof.

**Miley :** Qui sait ? En plus je suis sûre que ce serait toi qui ferais la demande.

**Moi :**Évidemment. J'attendrais pas.

**Miley :** Awn... Tiens ! « Beaucoup de mystère... Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui se marre à faire une connerie... mais ça me fait rire. » Folle ta prof.

**Moi :**Oh hein ! C'est ce qui la rend belle. C'est tout ?

**Miley :** Non. « Qui est la copine de la copine ? Je peux savoir quelque chose ? Tu veux me connaître pourquoi ? »

**Moi :**Ok. Réponds mot pour mot et t'écris bien !

**Miley :**C'est bon...

**Moi :** « Un vrai pro ne révèle pas ses sources ahahah ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? La seule raison pour laquelle je veux te connaître c'est parce-que tu sembles une personne amusante et qu'il est parfois bon de savoir s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Et de tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, rien n'arrive à m'enlever l'idée de vouloir tout savoir de toi... »

**Miley :** Quel romantisme Gomez ! Tu m'épates !

**Moi :** Oh hein !

**Miley :** Imagine elle lâche son gars pour toi !

**Moi :** Mais oui ! Et sa fille banane-poire-fraise-chocolat, t'en fais quoi ?

**Miley :** Elle a une fille ?

**Moi :** Elle est mariée et elle a un enfant ! Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je ne tente rien ? Elle est heureuse merde ! Et là elle doit paniquer et demander à son « Wilmer de son cœur » d'appeler la police, ils vont me retracer et je vais finir en taule pour harcèlement !

**Miley :** Calme.

**Moi :**Je m'en fous, je te balance !

**Miley :** Stop ! Elle a répondu.

**Moi :** Elle dit quoi ?

**Miley :**« C'est rigolo, ou... effrayant. Tu es une élève du lycée ? »

**Moi :**Merde ! Je réponds quoi moi ? Oh et puis, donne-moi ce téléphone toi !

Je le reprends et je vais à la fenêtre m'allumer une clope. Je relis le message, la main tremblante. J'ai une chance, une seule ici et maintenant de lui parler et de tout lui dire.

**Miley :** Tu me dis ce que t'écris ?

**Moi :**___(soupire)_ Ok. « Un peu plus drôle qu'effrayant non ? Et bien ma réponse dépendra de ce que tu veux entendre mais, comme je suis quelqu'un de très honnête, je dirais que je suis bien au lycée. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce que je dis. C'est totalement platonique. »

**Miley :** Oh bon Dieu ! Tu souris comme une idiote !

**Moi :**Tu m'énerves à la fin.

Je lui rends le portable et je vais sur Facebook. Je vois qu'elle est connectée et je me décide à jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs.

**Moi :**** Bonjour Madame ! Bonne vacances ? :D**

**Demi :**** Bonjour ! Ça va, pas mal, et toi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui est en train de me faire une blague ?**

**Moi :**** Mes vacances sont très agréables, merci. Là vous me confrontez à un dilemme puisque je suis « quelqu'un de très honnête »...**

**Demi :**** Ahhh... Alors ? Trahis-toi va ! Je suis presque sûre que c'est toi !**

**Moi :**** Grillée...**

**Miley :** Elle t'a grillée sur ton phone.

**Moi :** Je sais, elle vient de me le dire sur Facebook.

**Miley :** Tu lui parles encore ?

**Moi :** Yep !

**Demi :**** Mdrrr !**

**Moi :**** Je t'ai fait peur ? **

**Demi :**** Euh... je sais pas trop... un piti peu !**_(bordel ! Je l'imagine trop le dire en vrai!)___**Au début un peu... après moins**

**Moi :**** Ahahah ! Je t'avais dit au voyage que j'arriverai à te faire peur ! Même si ce n'est qu'un piti peu. Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?**

**Demi :**** 1****er**** indice... tu m'écris sur FB en même temps... beaucoup de coïncidence !**

**Moi :**** C'est tout ?**

**Demi :**** C'est ce qui m'a mise sur la voie. Ensuite, ça collait avec ce que tu disais. Le fait que ce soit une élève. D'Ariana ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée non plus ! Mais j'avais déjà eut des messages d'elle... hihi**

Ariana. Cette lèche-cul de mes deux ! Non mais elle m'énerve à être comme ça avec ma Demi ! Je veux dire... Laissez tomber.

**Miley :** Tu m'oublies pas hein ?

**Moi :** T'as qu'à venir à côté pour lire.

**Miley ****:** Ouais !

**Moi :**** Ah oui –' erreurs d'amateur dis donc ! Bon j'avoue qu'en plus ce n'est pas parti de moi ce petit délire**

**Demi :**** Ah bon ? Et de qui ?**

**Moi :**** Disons que j'ai une demi-sœur par alliance qui aime bien fouiller dans mon portable pour trouver des conneries à faire et c'est tomber sur toi et ça l'amuse parce-qu'elle pense que j'ai le béguin pour toi –'**

**Demi :**** Ok ! Comment elle est tombée sur MON num ? Je la connais ta chtarbée de demi-sœur par alliance ? Mdrr**

Là j'éclate de rire et Miley me fout un coup dans l'épaule.

**Miley :** Hey ! Non mais rigole pas ! Elle est pas mieux ta Demi !

**Moi :** Elle au moins elle s'assume !

**Miley :** Schragnagna !

**Moi :**** Et bien je l'ai dans mon répertoire depuis le voyage ! Et bien non, tu ne la connais pas elle ne fait pas Espagnol. Mais Mme Cabello connaît son frère, il fait Espagnol.**

**Demi :**** Ahh c'est qui son frère ?**

**Moi :**** Braison Cyrus.**

**Demi :**** Ahh oui ! Je le connais !**

**Moi :**** Bon bah elle n'est pas du tout comme lui, elle est vraiment, vraiment chtarbée. Mais je la supporte quoi !**

**Demi :**** En même temps... toi... voilà quoi !**

**Miley :** Ah ! Et BIM !

**Moi :** Rhooo hein ! Je m'assume !

**Miley :** Schragnagna !

**Moi :**Tu sais dire autre chose ?

**Miley :**Nop.

**Moi :**** Hey ! Je bonde –'... Non j'y arrive pas. Je l'assume, je suis totalement folle puisque, d'un côté, j'ai suivit le délire.**

**Moi :** Retour subtile au sujet qui m'intéresse.

**Miley :** Et toi tu boudes pas, tu bondes.

**Moi :** Quoi ? _(regarde)_ Merde !

**Moi :**** *boude.**

**Demi :**** Je commence à te connaître je crois ! Et puis ce n'est pas à prendre mal, venant de moi...**

**Moi :**** Je sais ! Je ne le prends plus mal, je l'entends tout les jours !**

**Demi :**** Mdrrr**

**Moi :**** Sérieusement, si ça n'avait pas été de moi cette blague, tu aurais eut peur ?**

**Demi :**** Si je n'avais pas eu d'indice... certainement et j'aurais coupé court à la conversation...**

**Moi :**** Là je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai eut de la chance ou pas**

**Demi :**** Mdrrr pourquoi ? Tu aurais aimé me faire peur ?**

**Moi :**** Ou pouvoir impunément dire des choses que je ne peux pas dire ici...**

**Demi :**** Oups... genre ?**

**Moi :**** Hum... Ce n'est peut-être plus trop des choses à dire maintenant que je suis découverte...**

**Demi :**** Que ta demi-sœur avait raison ?**

**Moi :**** Bon, je suis une fille très honnête donc... oui, elle avait raison**

**Miley :** Tu viens de lui dire ? Tu lui as dit !

**Moi :**Je sais. J'attends sa réaction.

**Demi :**** Oups... A quel point ?**

**Moi :**** Au point qu'un de tes sourires vaut bien plus à mes yeux que celui de n'importe qui d'autre... Au point que de te faire rire me rend heureuse si je sais que j'en suis à l'origine... Au point que je suis prête à paraître folle pour te dire tout ça...**

J'attends un peu... 1 minutes... 2 minutes... 3 minutes...

**Moi :** Putain !

**Miley :**Tranquille ! Elle va répondre.

**Moi :**Sauf si je lui fais peur. Elle va appeler la police là... Et en plus je suis découverte ! Merde !

**Moi :**** Là je te fais vraiment peur, pas vrai ?**

**Demi :**** Owwwww c'est beau ce que tu dis là... Non, pas peur... mas tu m'as laissée bouche bée !**

**Moi :**** C'est sincère surtout... Maintenant c'est moi qui ai peur...**

**Demi :**** Pourquoi tu as peur ? De quoi ? De ma réaction ?**

**Moi :**** Oui... Je peux la connaître ?**

**Demi :**** Je trouve ça très chou, je me dois d'être prudente avec tes sentiments**

**Moi :**** Jusqu'à présent, j'ai réussit à les surmonter plutôt bien non ? Ça fait des mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant, du jour au lendemain, je me mettrais à me comporter autrement. Je ne veux pas que tu changes quelque chose. Il y a déjà des rumeurs dans la classe et une petite étincelle risque de toutes les embraser...**

**Demi :**** Ça date de quand tout ça ? J'espère que ça ne te fait pas souffrir... Il y a une rumeur ? Laquelle ?**

**Moi :**** Ça date d'Octobre, ou Novembre... Ariana m'a lancé sur ça quand on parlait des filles de la classe qui me plaisaient. Elle m'a alors demandé ce que je pensais de toi. Elle le disait pour plaisanter mais cette idée à fait chemin dans ma tête et j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Je ne souffre pas du tout parce-que je sais où est ma place. Je suis élève, tu es prof. Je suis mineur, tu es mariée. La rumeur, c'est la strict vérité : j'ai le béguin pour toi. Pour eux, c'est juste une blague entre eux parce-que j'ai souvent chaud en cours et qu'ils disent que c'est à cause de toi...**

**Demi :**** Je trouve ça très touchante la simplicité avec laquelle tu en parles, je suis contente que tu puisses en parler facilement, (ou peut-être est-ce un réel effort)... Je ne prends pas à la rigolade les sentiments des autres, je ne ferai aucune remarque désobligeante à ton égard. Tu es bien réaliste, tant mieux, je t'apprécie beaucoup, je pense beaucoup de belles choses sur toi... mais voilà... Moi aussi j'ai tout le temps chaud en cours ! Mdrrr**

**Moi :**** Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler mais en ce moment je me mets à ne plus rien cacher. Ça prend une telle ampleur en moi que ça me souffrir. J'ai traduit cette souffrance physiquement mais j'ai bien vite arrêter, voyant que ça faisait plus de mal aux autres que ça ne me soulageait moi-même. Ça me rassure de savoir que je n'ai pas éveiller en toi un sentiment de dégoût, c'est surtout de ça dont j'avais peur. Maintenant que je sais que rien ne va changer, je suis rassurée. Bien sûr que je suis réaliste. Je sais surtout que tu as déjà trouver le bonheur et je ne veux absolument pas briser ça. Je n'ai aucun droit de le faire d'ailleurs. Je me demande sincèrement ce qu'il y a de beau à penser à propos de moi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une élève banale... Hum... A mon avis notre source de chaleur est quand même quelque peu différente...**

**Demi :**** Tu as bien raison de parler de ce qui te fait souffrir, j'ai bien vu les cicatrices de scarification que tu as sur les avant-bras... je fais attention aux élèves, surtout les plus sensibles et ceux qui ont l'air de vivre des souffrances, je t'ai repéré des le 1er cours ! Si tu savais ce dont j'ai été témoin, je me suis refusée de fermer les yeux, ma matière est une chose, mais moi je me sens avec la responsabilité de faire le bien autour de moi et faire en sorte que votre adolescence se passe le moins pire possible.. et toi, tu as tellement de belles choses en toi ! Tu es intelligente, subtile, sensible, tu as un fort besoin de reconnaissance, en même temps tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer, je sens comme une peur d'être rejetée, abandonnée... Tu portes en toi des souffrances qui ne sont pas le tiennes, et elles sont trop lourdes pour toi seule..**

**Et pourquoi aurais je du ressentir du dégoût ?**

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, prise par ce qu'elle vient de dire.

**Miley :**Wow...

**Moi :**Ouais... Elle me connaît mieux que mon père...

**Miley :**C'est dingue.

**Moi :**Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

**Miley :**Non mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas là hein ! Pas après tout ce que tu lui as dit !

**Moi :**** Je savais que tu avais vu les marques, je me demandais même à l'époque si c'était toi qui était allée le dire à Mme Gellar. Je n'ai juste pas cherché plus loin parce-qu'à l'époque je ne voulais l'aide de personne. Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait avant même que je ne commence à extérioriser tout ça. J'avais toujours l'habitude de tout dissimuler par un sourire et puis j'en ai eut assez... Je sais que je suis certainement loin d'être la première à qui ça arrive... C'est juste le même problème qu'ont beaucoup d'enfants du divorce : je suis coincée entre les deux parents. J'essaye de ne pas me faire avoir par ça et je cherche un soulagement partout où je le peux. Ce voyage a été ma petite parenthèse et représentait sans doute plus à mes yeux qu'à ceux des autres participants. Maintenant que tout est fini je reviens à la réalité. Je me suis surtout repris tout mes sentiments pour toi en pleine figure pendant cette semaine à part. Tu semblais être une autre personne, une personne encore plus attachante qu'en cours. Tout ce que tu as dit sur moi m'a mis les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est la vérité. Personne ne m'a jamais compris aussi bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eut d'éveiller du dégoût en toi, sans doute parce-que ce genre de sentiment n'est pas conformiste et normal...**

**Demi :**** Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis... Tu semblais en effet bien plus heureuse pendant cette semaine que les autres jours en classe. Garde cette bonne humeur, et rejette les souffrances qui sont celles de tes parents, chacun les siennes, tes parents sont des adultes, à eux d'assumer. Prends les bonnes choses de la vie, il y en a, crois-moi, regarde-les, tu peux toujours m'en parler, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit à Mme Gellar... Mais je ne te laisse pas tomber pour autant. Tu vas passer ces épreuves de la vie, parce-que je sens aussi que tu as une force incroyable en toi ! Pendant cette semaine au Mexique, tu as pris tes sentiments en pleine figure, c'était agréable ou douloureux ?**

**Moi :**** Je commence doucement à réaliser que je ne dois prendre que le positif de la vie et je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai conscience de ça. J'ai déjà dit à mes parents de ne plus me prendre pour intermédiaire entre eux et ils le font à présent. J'ai envie de croire que je suis forte parce-qu'après tout, je suis la seule personne capable de véritablement m'aider et c'est ce qui me terrifie. C'était plutôt agréable de savoir que j'étais capable de tels sentiments puisque, jusqu'à présente, je n'ai jamais réussit qu'à faire souffrir ceux qui m'aimaient...**

**Demi :**** Tu progresses !;) Je dois te laisser, je suis attendue... Mais compte sur moi quand tu veux !**

**Moi :**** D'accord ! Bonne soirée et bonne nuit !**

**Demi :**** Bonne soirée ! Si tu veux m'en parler, je te réponds avant de dormir...**

**Moi :**** Je n'hésiterais pas...**

**Miley :** Mets-lui un cœur.

**Moi :**Je ne peux pas !

**Miley :**Elle sait déjà que t'es en kiff sur elle alors mets-en un !

**Moi :**Bon...

**Moi :**

**Miley :** T'as un autre problème maintenant.

**Moi :**Lequel ?

**Miley :**Kendall.

**Moi :**Merde...

**Miley :**Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, pas vrai ?

**Moi :**Non. J'étais amoureuse de l'idée d'être en couple.

**Miley :**Je le savais. De toute façon, une relation internet ça ne marche jamais.

**Moi :**Je sais.

**Miley :** Tu vas faire quoi ?

**Moi :** Rompre.

**Miley :** Maintenant ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Elle est connectée.

**Moi :**** Hey !**

**Kendall :**** Coucou Bébé !**

**Moi :**** On peut parler d'un truc ?**

**Kendall :**** Ouais bien sûr ^^**

**Moi :**** Je sais que je vais te faire du mal et que tu es déjà attachée à moi mais... je ne peux pas continuer.**

**Kendall :**** De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi ?**

**Moi :**** Je crois... Non. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...**

**Kendall :**** Qui ?**

**Moi :**** Tu ne la connais pas.**

**Kendall :**** Dis.**

**Moi :**** Elle s'appelle Demi. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.**

**Kendall :**** Tu veux rompre, hein ?**

**Moi :**** C'est mieux comme ça.**

**Kendall :**** Bon. Adieu alors.**

**Moi :**** Ouais. Adieu.**

**Miley :**Putain t'y vas fort ! C'est pire que les 47 secondes de Joe Jonas pour Taylor Swift.

**Moi :** C'est mieux comme ça.

**Miley :** Tu lui as quand même dit que t'étais amoureuse d'une autre. AMOUREUSE ! Selena, tu n'aimes pas ta prof !

**Moi :** Pour l'instant. Mais c'est inévitable.

**Miley :**Wow...

**Moi :** Ouais mais... Si tu la voyais !

**Miley :** Montre une photo.

**Moi :** Regarde.

**Miley :**Ah ouais ! Bah quand même ! Je dis pas mais... c'est un putain de canon ta prof !

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Miley****:**Passe ton tel, Cher à peut-être répondu.

**Moi :** Prends, de toute façon t'as déjà fait la pire chose que tu aurais put faire.

**Miley :**_(clin d'œil)_ N'empêche, t'as vu comment ça a finit ? Ça va peut-être trotter dans sa tête et elle va lâcher son gars et t'auras le champ libre et tu vas l'embrasser et...

**Moi :**Stop ! Parle à Cher pendant que je finis d'écrire ce putain de One-Shot sur Malex version Titanic.

**Miley :**Tu me feras lire ! Elles sont trop chou ensemble ses filles.

**Moi :**Ouais. J'avoue.

**PDV Demi**

Je me déconnecte tout suite après avoir finit de parler à Selena. Je vois quand même le cœur qu'elle m'envoie. C'est dingue ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. C'est trop étrange en fait. Comment une élève peut avoir le béguin pour moi ? Et que je n'ai rien remarqué en plus ! C'est pourtant... C'est vrai que, maintenant que j'y pense, elle était très souvent près de moi pendant ce voyage. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, Selena est quelqu'un de très amusante, toujours la phrase pour rire. Et puis, elle me taquinait tout le temps. Surtout sur ma taille parce-que, je cite « J'ai 5 centimètres de plus que toi. Pour une fois que je croise quelqu'un de plus petit que moi j'en profite ! » Ça ne me dérangeait pas en fait. Je trouvais ça marrant. Et puis, cette fois-là aussi, quand on était allés voir les cascades et que je voulais qu'elle me prenne en photo.

_*Flashback*_

**Selena :**_ (regarde dans l'appareil)_Jolie vue.

**Moi :** C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.

**Selena :**_(me regarde)_ Je ne parlais pas du paysage...

_*Flashback*_

Je pensais qu'elle plaisantait ou... je ne sais pas, qu'elle s'entraînait à trouver des techniques de drague. Mais ça... Non, ça ne m'avait jamais frôlé l'esprit. Maintenant que j'y pense aussi, à cette question d'Ariana quand on parlait de l'homosexualité en cours...

_*Flashback*_

**Ariana :** Madame ! Vous diriez quoi si une élève avait un kiff sur vous ?

**Selena :**Ariana sérieux ? Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça merde...

**Moi :**_(gênée)_ Et bien... Je... Je suis mariée donc...

_*Flashback*_

Je n'avais pas remarqué... Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque que les rougissements de Selena étaient dû à ça. Je pensais qu'elle trouvait la question idiote ou qu'elle avait peur que je ne pense, à tord, que ce soit elle. Et bien en fait, elle avait peur que je ne sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Ça s'explique. Wow ! Je n'en reviens pas !

**Wilmer :** Demi ? Tu viens ? On va finir par arriver en retard chez Camila.

**Moi :**Ouais, j'arrive.

Ok, il faut que je me change les idées. Tout de suite !

_Ellipse..._

Les garçons sont dehors avec leurs cigarettes et leurs conversations super énervantes, et je reste à l'intérieur avec Camila et nos cafés.

**Camila :** Tu n'as pas l'air trop bien ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Moi :**Si je te confie un secret, tu ne le diras à personne ?

**Camila :** Bah si déjà c'est un secret à la base je ne pense pas que tu devrais le dire.

**Moi :**Ce n'était pas dit explicitement que c'est un secret disons plutôt que ça c'est fait de manière tacite.

**Camila :** Raconte alors. Je ne dirais rien.

**Moi :**Juré ? Parce-qu'elle me tuerait si quelqu'un l'apprenait.

**Camila :** Qui d'autre est dans le coup ?

**Moi :**J'ai parlé à une élève juste avant de venir.

**Camila :** Facebook ? _(j'acquiesce)_ Sérieusement, tu devrais arrêter. Tu vas finir en taule.

**Moi :** Mais non. Et puis, ce n'est pas l'important.

**Camila :**Quoi alors ?

**Moi :** Cette élève m'a confié quelque chose.

**Camila :** A savoir ?

**Moi :**Elle a le béguin pour moi.

**Camila :** PARDON ! Mais Demi... C'est illégal, tu le sais ça non ?

**Moi :**C'est juste un béguin Mila. Je ne vais rien faire avec elle voyons ! Et puis... Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça.

**Camila :** Je connais cette élève ?

**Moi :** Tu l'avais l'année dernière. _(elle relève un sourcil interrogateur)_ C'est Selena.

**Camila :** Pourquoi je m'en doutais ?

**Moi :** Attends, t'es sérieuse ?

**Camila :** Arrête de faire l'ignorante. Tu ne l'as pas vu te photographier tout le temps ?

**Moi :** Elle l'a fait ?

**Camila :**_(rire)_ Au Mexique ? Constamment. Plein de fois même. A peu près autant de fois que toi tu n'as pris les élèves.

**Moi :** Mais... Non, je n'avais rien remarqué.

**Camila :**Elle a le béguin, ok, mais elle t'a fait des avances ?

**Moi :** Non, rien. Juste un peu de drague et encore. Elle est très réaliste, elle sait qu'il ne se passera rien.

**Camila :** Bon bah alors il n'y a pas de problème.

**Moi :** Mais comment je dois réagir face à elle au retour des vacances ?

**Camila :** Ne change rien du tout. Ça va paraître bizarre sinon.

**Moi :** C'est ce qu'elle a dit aussi.

**Camila :**Tu vois. Elle peut être très mature quand elle veut. C'est une contradiction à elle seule cette fille.

**Moi :**_(rire)_ C'est vrai.

_Ellipse... 4 jours..._

**PDV Selena**

**Papa :** Ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir ! Tu peux rester chez ta mère maintenant. Je vous souhaite bien des malheurs !

**Moi :** Mais putain, écoute-moi au moins !

**Papa :**Pas la peine.

**Moi :** Ouais. Tu demanderas au moins à ta copine de quel droit elle me traite de pétasse immature, égoïste, instable et faible d'esprit. Parce-que franchement, moi j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas.

**Papa :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**Ciao.

Je referme la porte et m'appuie contre le battant, des larmes de rages coulant sur mes joues. Je regarde mes affaires posées en vrac dans le couloir. Puis, ma mère s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

**Maman :** Ne pleurs pas pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas de la tristesse. C'est du dégoût et de la rage. Il l'a choisit elle au lieu de moi, sa fille.

**Maman :** Je sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça.

**Moi :** Moi non plus...


	4. Believe In Me

_Un an plus tard..._

**PDV Selena**

**Miley :**Tu comptes tenter quelque chose ? C'est notre dernière année maintenant et t'as 18 ans.

**Moi :** Le dernier jour. Légalement et officiellement, elle ne sera plus ma prof à ce moment-là.

**Miley :**Si tu oses faire quoi que ce soit je... je... !

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Toi aussi tu m'appelles Dieu ?

**Miley :** Qui d'autre le fait ?

**Moi :** Cher. Depuis que j'ai dit à Demi que j'avais le béguin pour elle, j'ai un nouveau surnom. Parmi tout les autres comme : Alex, orange...

**Miley :**_(rire)_ Vous avez des surnoms de merde !

**Moi :**_(la pointe du doigt)_Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Surtout qu'elle, elle est ma Mitchie alors respect ! Okay ?

**Miley :**Whao ! Compris.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Maintenant allons-y. On commence par Espagnol. _(clin d'œil)_

**Miley :** J'ai hâte de voir tes merveilleuses techniques de drague !

**Moi :** Elles sont incroyables, ça c'est sûr !

_Ellipse... En classe..._

Je la regarde, assise nonchalamment sur son bureau à nous expliquer plus ou moins les guérillas sud-américaines. A vrai dire, je me perds totalement à la contempler. Pourquoi diable met-elle encore des jupes en sachant pertinemment que je suis dans sa classe, toujours assise devant et que mes hormones sont mis à mal depuis l'année dernière ? Oh merde... En plus, elle est sexy comme pas possible quand elle parle Espagnol. Je meurs...

**Demi :**Selena ?

**Moi :**_(sors de ma rêverie)_ Euh... Oui ? Quoi ?

**Demi :**_(sourire)_Avoue que tu n'écoutais pas.

**Moi :** Je... J'étais... distraite. _(sourire)_

**Demi :**_(rougit)_ Je vois ça.

Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mon regard glisse sur ses jambes dévoilées. Puis je remonte, lentement, je regarde son ventre plat et sa poitrine généreuse moulés dans son T-Shirt violet, légèrement dévoilée par son décolleté. Oh putain... Si j'étais un mec, ça ferait longtemps que la tente serait dressée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon sang ! C'est moi où il fait chaud ?

**Miley :**_(à côté de moi)_ Tu baves Gomez.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Sérieux ?

Je passe le dos de ma main sur ma bouche alors que Miley explose de rire. Ah, elle m'a bien eut. Non mais ça aurait totalement été possible que je sois en train de baver devant Demi ! Vous l'avez regardé ou quoi ? Elle est... Elle est...

**Miley :**_ (murmure)_Magnifique ? Envoûtante ? Sexy en diable ? Belle à en mourir ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Miley :**_(sourire)_ Apparemment, tu cherchais en vain un adjectif pour qualifier notre professeur et tu parlais à voix haute, fais gaffe. Donc ?

**Moi :**Elle est juste parfaite.

**Miley :** Oh bordel, tu tombes amoureuse.

**Moi :**Mais non !

**Miley :** C'est ça !

_Ellipse… Fin du cours…_

Comme la cloche sonne, annonçant ma première heure creuse de la journée, je remballe mes affaires et je me lève. Je suis toujours dans les derniers dans la salle, reflex. Première dedans, dernière dehors. Juste en Espagnol, je précise.

**Demi :** Selena, tu peux rester s'il te plaît ?

**Moi :** Euh… Oui. _(à Miley)_On se rejoint au déjeuner.

**Miley :** Ça roule moule-frite.

Je me face-palm alors qu'elle sort de la salle, me laissant seule avec ma prof d'Espagnol. Et je remarque aussi que cette dernière rit.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Demi :**Moule-frite ? Sérieusement ?

**Moi :**C'est… une blague de très mauvais goût. Je vous avais dit qu'elle était bizarre.

**Demi :** Est-ce que ça va ?

**Moi :**Comment ça ?

**Demi :**Tu n'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. D'habitude tu es la première à me sortir des blagues à chacune de mes phrases et là… tu étais ailleurs tout le temps.

**Moi :** Disons que… il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui.

**Demi :** Je sais… hum… sauf si c'était pour… « l'autre raison ».

**Moi :** Ouais… C'était plutôt l'autre.

**Demi :** Désolée.

**Moi :** C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Je vais y aller maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas j'ai… des choses à faire. _(commence à partir)_

**Demi :**_(me retient par le bras)_ Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que… la chaleur. Selena, parle-moi.

**Moi :**_(me retourne)_ Ce n'est rien c'est juste que…

Je me tais quand je me rends compte du peu de distance qu'il y a entre nous. Et puis, je me sens m'approcher de plus en plus. D'un coup, la seule chose que je comprends, c'est que je suis en train d'embrasser ma prof d'Espagnol.

**PDV Demi**

Elle me regarde fixement, rougissant légèrement. La seconde d'après, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je réagis d'instinct en reculant et là, je croise son regard désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend ensuite, mais je prends son visage entre mes mains et je reprends le baiser. Selena met quelques secondes à réagir avant de me le rendre. Ses mains viennent sur mes hanches au moment même où elle me plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque dès que nos langues se trouvent.

Il faut que je me reprenne ! C'est une élève que j'embrasse là ! _**Une élève **_!

**Moi :**_(la repousse)_ Selena… Selena, non ! On ne peut pas.

**Selena :**Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et…

**Selena :**_ (me coupe)_Donc si je n'étais pas une élève, il n'y aurait aucuns problèmes ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas, je…

Elle me coupe à nouveau, cette fois avec ses lèvres. Je laisse le baiser se poursuivre. Sans l'interrompre ni le prolonger.

**Selena :**_(caresse ma joue)_ On en reparlera en fin d'année alors.

Et elle s'en va, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ? Comment je suis sensée la regarder en face après ça ? Comment je suis sensée regarder mon **_mari_** en face ? Comment je pourrais même encore faire cours en sachant ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

_Ellipse… Pause déjeuner…_

**PDV Selena**

**Miley :**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Miley :** Je ne sais pas. T'as un drôle d'air.

**Moi :**_(hésite)_ J'ai embrassé Demi.

**Miley :**_ (fort)_ La prof ?!

**Moi :** Chut ! Bordel, ne le crie pas ! _(chuchote)_ Et quand on parle d'elle, appelle-la Demi. S'il te plaît. C'est déjà plus discret.

**Miley :** Ok, désolée. Tu peux me comprendre non ? Tu l'as embrassé ! Comment elle a réagit ?

**Moi :** Au début elle m'a repoussé. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête mais elle a reprit le baiser.

**Miley :** Et c'était comment ? Petit coup de bec ou roulage de pelle ?

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_ La deuxième.

**Miley :**Oh mon Dieu !

**Moi :** Ça va, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire.

**Miley :** Pas une grosse affaire ?! Le fait que je ne compte pas rendre mon devoir de math, ça ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Le fait que tu roules une galoche à notre sexy prof d'Espagnol, c'est une affaire plus importante que la possible 3ème guerre mondiale !

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'une troisième guerre mondiale se prépare ?

**Miley :** Ne change pas de sujet. Comment elle embrasse ?

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Pour moi, tout ce qu'elle fait est parfait. Quoique là… c'était carrément merveilleux.

**Miley :**_(sourire)_ Je te crois. Je crois aussi que je peux officiellement t'appeler Dieu.

**Moi :** Oh ça va…

**Miley :**N'oublie pas. Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage !

**Moi :** Sérieusement, ta gueule.

**Miley :** Ok je sors.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain… Cours d'Espagnol…_

**Demi :** Il ne reste que 5 minutes. Rangez vos affaires je vais vous montrer une courte vidéo.

Je range donc tout ce dont je n'ai pas besoin, ne gardant qu'un stylo et la feuille que j'avais, celle où j'écris ma fiction. La lumière de la vidéo me suffit pour voir. Je suis totalement absorbée dedans, le monde autour de moi s'efface. Je ne réagis que quand la lumière se rallume, m'éblouissant. Je relève la tête et je vois que tout le monde est déjà sortie.

**Demi :**Qu'est-ce que tu écrivais ? Le prochain chapitre ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Demi :** C'est le prochain chapitre de ta fiction ?

**Moi :** Vous lisez ?

**Demi :** Et bien oui. Tu m'as donné le lien non ?

**Moi :** Oui…

**Demi :** Alors, qu'est-ce qui arrive à leur bébé ? C'était Naya ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Demi :** Je ne comprends pas son obsession pour Mitchie.

**Moi :** Cette fille est une bombe, il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Je balance mon sac sur mon épaule et m'apprête à sortir quand Demi m'arrête.

**Demi :** Selena, attends.

**Moi :**_(me retourne)_Quoi ?

**Demi :**Ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

**Moi :** Je sais. On oublie, on n'en parle plus.

**Demi :** Laisse-moi parler Selena.

**Moi :** Ça va prendre longtemps ? Non je demande parce que je suis du genre à ne pas aimer rester debout trop longtemps donc… Juste histoire que je sache si je dois m'asseoir ou pas.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Assieds-toi.

Je le fais donc, reprenant ma chaise juste en face de son bureau. Contre toute attente, elle ne va pas se mettre là-bas mais juste à côté de moi.

**Demi :** J'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'a pris. L'année dernière tu semblais très bien comprendre la situation et puis hier tu… tu as réagit totalement à l'opposé de ce que tu avais dit.

**Moi :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

**Demi :**Si, justement. C'est ça ton plus gros problème Selena. Tu n'arrives pas à parler, à t'ouvrir. Tu te caches derrière ton sourire et tes blagues plus ou moins subtiles mais… ce n'est pas toi.

**Moi :** Et comment tu peux le savoir toi, hein ?

Ok, je venais clairement de franchir la barrière. Je viens de la tutoyer et de lui parler pire qu'à ma mère. Et pourtant, je ne traite pas ma mère comme elle le mériterait.

**Moi :** Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je vais te la balancer. Chaque fois que je parle de bipolarité, d'alcool, de drogue ou d'une quelconque addiction dans mes écrits, je le ressens plus qu'autre chose. J'en parle aussi bien, aussi facilement parce que je le comprends. Je le vis. C'est ça ma vérité. C'est ça la vraie Selena Gomez. C'est la fille qui se scarifie le soir dans sa chambre après avoir bu de la vodka pour se donner du courage. C'est cette fille qui ne peut même pas ouvrir une fenêtre parce-qu'il serait trop tentant de sauter. C'est cette fille qui se bat contre elle-même chaque matin pour faire ce que tout le monde attend d'elle. Contente ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Que je ne suis qu'une alcoolique dépressive et bipolaire ? Et bien bravo. Tu viens de remporter le gros lot.

Je remarque ses yeux brillants, comme si elle allait pleurer.

**Moi :** Et ne lâche pas une seule larme pour moi parce que je ne les mérite pas. Aucune des tes larmes et celles de personne d'autre sur cette terre. Je ne suis rien. Je suis comme ma mère. Une incapable. Il avait raison l'autre connard avec sa pimbêche de copine. Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne devrais même plus essayer.

**Demi :** Arrête Selena… Calme-toi…

Sa voix tremble et je pourrais me laisser avoir mais elle voulait entendre la vérité. Elle va l'avoir et pas la plus belle partie.

**Moi :**C'est toi qui m'a demandé de parler, alors je le fais.

**Demi :**Selena, il faut que tu te fasses aider…

**Moi :** J'ai essayé figure-toi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent tout ces psy à la con quand je leur dis que je pense être dépressive ? Ils me disent que je n'ai pas fait les études nécessaire pour savoir. Ils veulent quoi pour réagir ? Que je m'entaille une fois de trop ? Trop profondément ? Quand je serais sur un lit d'hôpital après une tentative de suicide, c'est là qu'ils vont se dire « Elle était peut-être bien dépressive au fond. » ? Et bien ils n'auront pas cette chance. Ils se trompent sur moi, tous. Ils pensent que je suis faible ? Ils pensent que je n'arriverai à rien ? On en reparlera dans quelques années, quand je serais le best-seller de l'année au New-York Time. Je leur rirai au nez et à celui de mon père en premier. Ce crétin qui pense qu'il a le droit de me détruire émotionnellement juste parce-qu'il a contribué à ma création ! De quoi je parle moi ? Il n'a même pas fait ça ! Ce n'est même pas génétiquement mon père et si j'avais eut à choisir le gars qui devait m'élever, je n'aurais pas choisi lui. Non, pas lui. Il ne m'élève pas. Il m'enfonce, toujours plus profondément. Il me fait sentir comme la conne dont il me traite._(prends mon sac et me lève)_ La voilà, la vérité sur Selena Gomez. Contente Demi ?

Sans un regard de plus pour elle, je sors de sa salle. Je cours dans les couloirs, ignorant totalement la règle qui interdit de le faire. Je croise Miley à la sortie des toilettes. Enfin… techniquement je lui rentre dedans.

**Miley :** Whao ! Calme Gomez. Tu cours où comme ça ?

**Moi :** Je sèche. Seule cette fois. J'ai besoin de calme.

Je la laisse en plan et je recommence ma course jusque chez moi. Quand j'entre, je ne vois ma mère nul part. Elle doit être partie à un de ses rendez-vous de drogués. Ne vous trompez pas, j'adore ma mère. Elle est géniale et super gentille. Elle n'est juste pas le meilleure exemple sur terre. Bref, je cours dans ma chambre et je vais prendre ma guitare, laissant mon sac de cours en plan sur mon lit. Je ressors de chez moi et je vais dans le parc qui se situe à environ 5 minutes de ma maison. Je cherche un coin tranquille où je me pose pour jouer. La seule chose qui peut me détendre à part l'écriture.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

**PDV Demi**

**Wilmer :** Demi, tu m'écoutes ?

**Moi :** Hein, quoi ?

**Wilmer :**_(soupire)_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es complètement ailleurs depuis que tu es rentrée.

**Moi :**C'est juste… des problèmes au boulot.

**Wilmer :** Quel genre de problème ?

**Moi :**C'est une élève à qui j'ai parlé aujourd'hui.

**Wilmer :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Moi :** J'essaye de la faire parler depuis l'année dernière. Elle a du mal à s'ouvrir et… ce matin elle l'a fait. Sauf que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre.

**Wilmer :**Tu m'éclaires ?

**Moi :**Elle est perturbée, certainement dépressive. Elle se scarifie, elle boit et je la soupçonne d'essayer régulièrement la drogue aussi.

**Wilmer :** Il faut que tu en parles au proviseur. Vous devez intervenir pour l'aider.

**Moi :** Sauf qu'elle en a de l'aide. Elle va voir un psy mais il ne réagit pas. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas le premier. Elle est douée pour cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Personne ne la connaît véritablement. Ils voient tous la version souriante et amusante, la fille qui fait des blagues à tout bout de champs. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle ait un véritable ami. Quelqu'un qui la connaît comme elle est véritablement.

**Wilmer :** Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu ne veux pas en parler ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. L'aider dans ma mesure je pense. Elle a besoin de moi Will. Si elle a réussit à s'ouvrir à moi plus qu'à d'autre, c'est qu'elle doit me faire un minimum confiance.

**Wilmer :**Ce n'est pas ton boulot chérie. Il y a des spécialistes pour ça.

**Moi :** Des spécialistes qui ne réagissent pas ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Pas elle.

**Wilmer :**_(secoue la tête)_ Fais ce que tu crois être bon. Je ne t'empêche à rien.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

**PDV Selena**

J'avais décidé de sécher l'Espagnol. Je ne me sentais pas de croiser le regard de Demi aujourd'hui. Ni de la voir. Je préférerais l'éviter au possible. Il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir l'affronter. Je suis donc tranquille dehors, dans la cours, dans un coin assez reculé, et je suis encore avec ma guitare. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, j'ai trouvé un bon coin où la cacher quand j'aurais fini. En attendant, j'enchaîne quelques accords au hasard le temps de me décider pour une chanson.

**? :** Bonjour.

Je me tourne vers la provenance de la voix. C'est une petite fille. Très jeune. Elle doit avoir 5 ans à peu près. Elle est très mignonne. Elle a des cheveux noirs, ondulés qui lui vont à hauteur d'épaules, et un sourire contagieux.

**Moi :**_(souris)_ Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Fillette :**Je t'ai entendu jouer. _(s'assoit devant moi)_Tu sais chanter aussi ?

**Moi :** Je me débrouille.

**Fillette :** Tu me chanterais quelque chose ?

**Moi :** Demande ce que tu veux et je vois si je peux jouer.

**Fillette :** Et bien… _(réfléchit)_J'adore Mitchie Torres. Tu connais ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr. C'est ma chanteuse préférée.

**Fillette :**_(sourire)_ Alors tu connais ses chansons ?

**Moi :**Oui. Laquelle tu voudrais ?

**Fillette :** J'adore Believe In Me.

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, perdant mon sourire à sa demande. Cette chanson représente beaucoup pour moi. Elle veut surtout dire que je peux réussir à aller mieux. Et je vais mieux dès que je la joue.

**Fillette :** Tu ne sais pas la jouer ?

**Moi :**Si. _(sourire)_Cette chanson représente beaucoup pour moi, c'est tout. Mais c'est un bon choix. C'est une de ses meilleures.

**Fillette :** Je trouve aussi.

**Moi :** Prête ?

**Fillette :** Oui !

Je commence alors à enchaîner les accords d'intro. De là où nous sommes, je n'entends pas la cloche sonner 9h…


	5. Je t'aime

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Très bien, pas de devoirs pour demain. Vous êtes libres.

**Miley :**Dites-nous plutôt quand on a des devoirs.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_C'est vrai. Miley ?

**Miley :** Oui ?

**Moi :** Tu as vu Selena aujourd'hui ?

**Miley :** Non. Ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'air mal hier.

**Moi :** Si tu as des nouvelles d'elle, dis-lui que j'aimerais lui parler.

**Miley :**Il y a un problème ?

**Moi :**Je ne sais pas encore.

**Miley :** D'accord. Hum… Je lui dirais.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Camila :**_(entre)_ Tu es occupée ?

**Moi :**Non, on avait fini.

**Miley :** Au revoir madame.

**Moi :** A demain Miley.

**Camila :** On a un léger problème.

**Moi :** Où est Emily ?

**Camila :**C'est justement ça le problème. Ta fille est trop intelligente pour moi.

**Moi :** Tu l'as perdu ?

**Camila :** Techniquement elle est quelque part sur le terrain du lycée mais où je ne sais pas.

**Moi :** Dans mon dictionnaire ta définition se trouve sous « disparue ».

**Camila :** Je suis désolée Dem'.

**Moi :** Laisse-moi deviner, tu flirtais encore avec la nouvelle prof de musique ?

**Camila :** Je n'y peux rien moi ! Ally est très… attirante.

**Moi :** Mouais. Bon, va rejoindre ton cours, je cherche Emily.

**Camila :**Tu m'en veux ?

**Moi :** Non, tu as au moins raison sur un point.

**Camila :** Ally est sexy ?

**Moi :** Elle est passée d'attirante à sexy ? Bref, non. Je parlais du fait qu'Emily est très rusée.

Je sors de ma salle, Camila à ma suite, et je verrouille la porte derrière nous. Je me dirige ensuite directement vers l'extérieur. Je sais qu'Emily adore être dehors. Elle a une forme de claustrophobie particulière. Je vais donc dans la cours et je cherche dans ton les coins en l'appelant. C'est là que j'entends une voix que je crois connaître.

**? :**Not gonna be afraid

I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful today

And know that I'm okay

Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways

So you see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

**Emily :** T'es la meilleure chanteuse au monde ! Après Mitchie bien sûr.

**Selena :**Et bien on est d'accord sur un point. Mitchie est la meilleure chanteuse du monde.

**Emily :** De l'univers entier même !

**Selena :** Mais je ne crois pas être la deuxième meilleure. Je veux dire… tu as déjà entendu Selena Quintanilla ?

**Emily :** Oui. Elle chantait bien aussi. Mais je préfère toi.

**Selena :** J'ai une fan ?

**Emily :**_ (rire)_ Oui !

Je continue de m'approcher doucement, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

**PDV Selena**

**Moi :** Ça risque d'être bizarre de ne pas connaître le nom de ma première fan.

**Fillette :** Je m'appelle Emily Valderrama.

**Moi :** Moi c'est Selena. Ravie de te rencontrer.

**Emily :** Ravie de te rencontrer aussi.

**Moi :**Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un lycée Emily ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour venir ici ?

**Emily :** Ma maman travaille ici.

**Moi :** Et qui est ta maman ?

**? :** Emily ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu as fait faux-bond à Camila ?

**Emily :**Je m'ennuyais.

**Demi :** Je vois ça. Viens maintenant.

**Emily :** Non ! Selena devait me jouer Fix A Heart !

**Demi :** Et bien Selena a une heure de libre maintenant. Elle viendra jouer pour toi dans ma salle. _(à moi)_ Pas vrai ?

Je ne peux décemment pas dire non aux yeux de chien battu d'Emily donc je réponds positivement.

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Emily :**Super !

Elle se lève alors et cours rejoindre la salle de Demi. Je me mets debout, moins rapidement que la petite, et je range ma guitare dans son étui. Je prends ensuite mon sac et je suis Demi.

**Demi :** Je ne savais pas que tu jouais.

**Moi :**Il a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores.

**Demi :** Je crois connaître l'essentiel.

**Moi :** Peut-être.

**Demi :**Tu comptais sécher tout les cours ou juste le mien ?

**Moi :**A ton avis ?

**Demi :**_ (soupire)_ Étrangement… je vais te remercier d'avoir fait ce choix. Qui sait où Emily aurait put finir ? Tu l'as certainement tenu en place un certain temps.

**Moi :**Même pas 5 minutes… _(pause)_ Je savais que tu avais une fille mais…

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle était aussi… âgée.

**Demi :** Elle va avoir 5 ans en Septembre. Il y a aussi des choses que tu ignores sur moi Selena.

**Moi :** Je vois ça…

On arrive devant sa salle, Emily nous attendant devant la porte. Demi déverrouille le loquet et laisse sa fille entrer. Je viens moi-même dans la salle, m'asseyant directement à ma place habituelle. Je reprends ma guitare, me sentant mieux dès que je sens le bois contre moi.

**Moi :** Donc Emily, Fix A Heart, c'est ça ?

**Emily :** Oui !

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ D'accord.

**PDV Demi**

J'écoute Selena attentivement. Emily a raison sur un point : Selena est une très bonne chanteuse. Elle a une voix faite pour l'acoustique simple. Juste elle et une guitare, c'est suffisent. J'attends patiemment que la chanson se termine avant d'intervenir.

**Emily :** Génial !

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Merci.

**Moi :**Emily ? Selena et moi on a besoin de parlé…

**Emily :** Seules ?

**Moi :**Oui.

**Emily :** Je vais dans ton bureau alors.

**Moi :** Merci.

J'attends qu'elle soit dans l'autre pièce, la porte fermée, pour me tourner vers Selena.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu es partie avant que je ne réagisse ?

**Selena :** Tu croyais quoi ? Que je resterais bien sagement à attendre comme une conne ? J'ai préféré fuir avant que tu ne le fasses.

**Moi :** Je n'aurais pas fuit. _(m'approche d'elle)_ Selena, je veux t'aider.

**Selena :** Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne le peut.

**Moi :** Ne repousse pas l'aide qu'on te donne.

**Selena :** Tu as vu l'aide à laquelle j'ai droit ?

**Moi :**Avec moi ce sera différent.

**Selena :**Et en quoi, hein ?

**Moi :** Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

**Selena :**Ils disent tous ça.

**Moi :** J'en suis certaine. Mais combien tenait réellement à toi ? _(elle baisse la tête)_ Selena, regarde-moi. _(la force à me regarder)_Ne me fuis pas. Pas maintenant.

**Selena :**_ (me repousse)_ Et toi ne fais pas ça !

Elle se lève brusquement et pose sa guitare sur la table derrière nous. Elle marche alors jusqu'au tableau, prend une craie et commence à écrire tout en me parlant.

**Selena :** Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si tout était normal ! I jours, je t'embrassais et le lendemain je te confiais mes pires peurs, mes pires cauchemars et mes pires facettes.

**Moi :**_ (la rejoins)_ Calme-toi… _(arrête sa main)_ S'il te plaît.

Je regarde ce qu'elle a écrit et j'en suis choquée. « Elle a peur. Elle a peur de faire. Elle a peur de ne rien faire. Elle a peur de ce qui arriverait si elle essayait. Elle a peur de ce qui arriverait si elle n'essayait pas. Elle a juste peur de tout. Elle a peur de la vie. Elle a peur de la perdre en essayant de la gagner. Elle sait surtout qu'elle va la perdre si elle n'essaye pas de la gagner… »

**Moi :**C'est comme ça que ça marche ?

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**Quand tu écris, tu n'y penses pas ?

Elle regarde alors les mots qu'elle vient pourtant de rédiger elle-même. Elle semble aussi étonnée que moi. Elle commence alors à les effacer.

**Selena :**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. C'était stupide. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

**Moi :** Ce que tu viens d'écrire, c'est ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi. Sans masque, sans belles phrases élaborées et bourrées de métaphore. C'était toi Selena et c'est juste ce que je demande.

**Selena :** Arrête de vouloir m'aider, tu vas te faire du mal toute seule.

**Moi :** Tu demandes de l'aide, on t'en donne une inutile et maintenant que je me propose, tu me jettes ?

**Selena :** C'est mieux pour toi.

**Moi :**Comment tu peux savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis l'adulte ici.

**Selena :** En voilà une autre. Je suis immature maintenant.

**Moi :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Arrête d'interpréter mes mots de façon tordu.

**Selena :** Et toi arrête de vouloir m'aider. Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je demanderais de l'aide ! Putain mais je suis conne à un point… ! Il avait raison ! Ils ont tous raison de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'une pétasse immature, insensible et égoïste.

**Moi :** Pétasse, certainement pas. Immature, j'en doute. Insensible, c'est impossible. Et égoïste tu ne l'es pas. Enlève ces idées de ta tête Selena. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ils ont tord. Tu es une fille géniale.

**Selena :** Alors qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi j'arrive à les croire si facilement alors que je doute de tes paroles ?

**Moi :** Parce-que tu es **_trop_** sensible. Tu prends tout à cœur. Tu veux faire plaisir à tout le monde et tu en oublies de te faire plaisir à toi-même.

**Selena :** Tu crois ?

Je fixe son regard désespéré, ses joues inondées de larmes et son air perdu. J'avais raison. Elle a besoin de moi. Et je vais l'aider. Je m'approche d'elle et je sèche doucement ses larmes.

**Moi :** J'en suis certaine. Regarde-toi. Quelle fille insensible se mettrait dans un état pareil pour les paroles des autres ?

**Selena :**_(s'éloigne de moi)_Ne fais pas ça.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** Être aussi proche de moi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Selena :** Parce-que je suis assez faible pour ne pas pouvoir croiser ton regard en cours sans me faire des films impossible dans ma tête. Je ne peux plus être proche de toi, maintenant moins que jamais. Tout ça parce que j'ai eut l'idée stupide de céder à mes délires une seule fois.

**Moi :**_(m'approche d'elle)_ Alors cède à nouveau. Juste une fois.

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**Pour une fois, juste une fois, laisse tes émotions te contrôler.

**Selena :** C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

**Moi :** Oui. Fais-le.

Elle réduit alors la distance entre nous et prend immédiatement possession de mes lèvres. Cette fois, je réponds à son baiser. Mes bras viennent directement autour de sa nuque et ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos corps sont plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Nos langues se battent alors même que Selena me force à reculer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je bute contre mon bureau. Je m'assois dessus, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore un peu de moi. Ses lèvres glissent jusqu'à mon cou, cherchant mon point d'impulsion, alors que ses mains remontent lentement le long de mes jambes, emportant ma robe au passage.

**Selena :**_(me regarde) _Ce sera certainement la seule fois où je ne vais pas me plaindre que tu portes une robe. _(caresse ma joue)_Tu voulais que je fasse ce qui me rend heureuse alors laisse moi faire.

Et j'obéis. Je la laisse faire pas seulement pour qu'elle se fasse plaisir mais aussi parce que je sais où tout ça va finir et que j'en ai envie. Je sens sa main remonter encore, caressant l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Et puis elle s'arrête quand ses doigts frôle ma culotte.

**Selena :** Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule qui en ai envie.

**Moi :**Juste… prends-moi. Maintenant. Avant qu'on ne soit interrompu. S'il te plaît…

**Selena :**Avec plaisir.

Ses doigts écartent le tissu qui l'empêche d'atteindre sa destination puis entre en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle comment un va et vient lent et doux avant d'accélérer progressivement. Je m'accroche à elle à mesure que mon plaisir augmente. Je me sens proche de la libération alors je me laisse aller. Je savoure mon orgasme dans les bras de Selena. Quand j'ai plus ou moins repris mes esprits, je me relève et la regarde. Elle s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse à nouveau. C'est plus doux qu'avant. C'est même mieux comme ça. Quand on s'éloigne l'une de l'autre, je remarque son regard.

**Moi :**Dis-le.

**Selena :**De quoi ?

**Moi :** Ce que tes yeux sont en train de crier. Dis-le.

**Selena :**_(détourne la tête)_ Ça ne va pas te plaire.

**Moi :**_(prends son visage entre mes mains)_ Il ne s'agit pas de me faire plaisir mais de **_te_** faire plaisir. Dis-le.

**Selena :**Je… _(soupire)_ C'est juste… _(murmure)_Je t'aime.

Je ne dis rien sur le coup. Je pensais que c'était ça mais en avoir la confirmation c'est différent. Je me sens approcher d'elle, je sais que je veux l'embrasser, mais la cloche sonne, indiquant la fin du cours. En l'occurrence, la fin de l'heure libre de Selena.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ Tu devrais y aller.

**Selena :** Oui. Je sais…

Elle retourne chercher son sac et remet sa guitare dans sa housse.

**Moi :** Laisse-la ici.

**Selena :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Ça te donnera une bonne excuse pour me revoir.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Dans ce cas, d'accord.

Elle va poser l'instrument dans un coin de la salle et s'apprête à sortir, la main sur la poignée, quand elle s'arrête.

**Moi :** Selena ?

Sans répondre ni parler, elle revient vers moi rapidement. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser brièvement.

**Selena :**_(murmure)_ Bonne journée.

Sur ce, elle s'en va.

**Moi :**_(touche mes lèvres)_ Bonne journée à toi aussi Selena.

_Ellipse… Au déjeuner…_

**PDV Selena**

**Miley :**T'étais où ce matin ?

**Moi :** Je séchais.

**Miley :** Encore ? Et pourquoi l'Espagnol ? Je croyais que c'était ton cours préféré ?

**Moi :** C'est le cas mais… le lendemain du baiser, on a parlé avec Demi et les choses se sont dégradées. Je ne voulais pas la voir.

**Miley :** Une première ! Il va bien falloir pourtant, elle veut te parler.

**Moi :**Je sais. Elle m'a surprise dans la cour et m'a trimballé dans sa salle. On a parlé.

**Miley :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Elle m'a quasiment ordonné de l'embrasser.

**Miley :** De nouveau ?

**Moi :** Sauf qu'on est allées plus loin…

**Miley :** Prochaine étape : mariage !

**Moi :** Arrête tes conneries, elle va sûrement regretter avant demain. Tu verras, elle va vouloir me parler et tout mettre au clair. C'était une erreur.

**Miley :**_(clin d'œil)_Ou peut-être pas.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

**PDV Demi**

Je suis devant mon ordinateur à lire un article sur la dépression. Quand je l'ai fini, j'enchaîne sur la bipolarité. Selena est persuadée que c'est ce qu'elle a mais ça me paraît extrême. Je ne sais pas… Perdue dans mes pensées, je sens à peine les bras qui viennent m'entourer. Je ne réagis que quand je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou.

**Moi :** Will, non…

**Wilmer :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**C'est juste… je n'ai pas envie.

**Wilmer :**Demi, ça fait une semaine.

**Moi :**Il y a des critères de fréquence maintenant ?

**Wilmer :** Non, il y a le contrat de mariage qui dit que…

**Moi :**_(le coupe)_ Je sais ce qu'il dit le contrat de mariage ! _(m'énerve)_ Mais si tu veux demander le divorce parce que je me refuse à toi depuis une semaine, vas-y !

**Wilmer :**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? T'es différente.

**Moi :** Je ne suis pas différente. Il y a une personne qui a besoin de moi et qui n'arrivera pas à s'en sortir sans mon aide. Sauf que ça te dépasse complètement ce genre de chose. Tu ne peux donc pas le comprendre ? C'est mon élève, je me suis attachée à elle. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était une fille pleine de vie, quelque chose l'a brisé et je suis là pour la réparer.

**Wilmer :** Sauf que ce n'est pas ton travail.

**Moi :** Mon travail c'est d'aider des adolescents à prendre un bon départ dans la vie. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire avec elle. Au-delà de son éducation.

**Wilmer :** Ouais et bien préviens-moi quand elle aura à nouveau moins d'importance que moi.

Je le laisse partir en me disant au fond de moi que, même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, Wilmer n'aura jamais plus d'importance que Selena à mes yeux. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse d'elle moi aussi. Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?


	6. Bonsoir et Bonjour !

_Ellipse… Le lendemain matin…_

**PDV Demi**

**Wilmer :** C'est qui Selena ?

**Moi :**D'où tu connais ce nom ?

**Wilmer :**Emily n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle. Donc ?

**Moi :** C'est une élève.

**Wilmer :** La suicidaire ?

**Moi :** Elle n'est pas suicidaire, elle est en souffrance.

**Wilmer :** C'est la même chose. Tu l'as laissé approcher notre fille !

**Moi :** Elle va mal Wilmer mais elle n'est dangereuse que pour elle-même.

**Wilmer :**Emily m'a dit que tu es très proche de cette nana.

**Moi :**C'est mon élève.

**Wilmer :**Elle pensait à un autre genre de très proche à ce que j'ai compris.

**Moi :**Tu te fais des films. _(mets ma veste)_Emily, tu es prête ?

**Emily :**_(me rejoins)_J'arrive !

**Moi :**On se revoit ce soir.

Je sors de chez moi, clés de la voiture en main. Une fois que je suis certaine qu'Emily est attachée, je démarre.

**Moi :** Emily, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ton père sur Selena et moi ?

**Emily :**Juste ce que j'ai vu.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

**Emily :** Elle t'embrassait maman. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Tu es sensée faire ça avec papa, pas Selena.

**Moi :**Emily, n'en reparle plus à ton père. S'il te plaît.

**Emily :** A une condition.

**Moi :** Du chantage ? A ton âge ? Ça va donner quoi à ton adolescence ?

**Emily :** Je veux juste que tu m'emmènes avec toi quand je n'ai pas école. Je veux que Selena chante encore pour moi.

**Moi :** C'est tout ?

**Emily :**_(sourire)_ Oui !

**Moi :**Je verrai avec elle.

**Emily :**Super !

Je me gare devant son école et attends qu'elle sorte. Elle me salue d'un signe de main et, une fois que je suis sûre qu'elle est bien entrée, je me dirige vers le lycée.

**PDV Selena**

Je m'assois à ma table habituelle et je remarque quelque chose de différent dans le regard de Demi. Comme une lueur éteinte. Ça dure toute l'heure. C'est étrange. Habituellement, quand elle commence son cours, elle est tellement passionnée qu'on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Et là… c'est plat. Comme les cours des autres profs. Je me décide à l'interroger à la fin de l'heure. Pour le première fois de ma vie, je me surprends à regarder la montre pendant le cours. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Le temps s'envole assez rapidement en Espagnol. Finalement, la cloche sonne. Je regarde Miley qui quitte la salle avec un clin d'œil. Elle est la dernière, à part moi, et elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

**Moi :** Demi, ça va ?

**Demi :**_ (faux sourire)_Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Moi :** Parce que ton sourire sonne faux, tes yeux sont vides et ton cours ne t'a pas passionné. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Demi :**_ (soupire)_Emily nous a vu.

**Moi :**_(inquiète)_ Pendant qu'on… ?

**Demi :** Non ! Non… Elle n'a parlé que d'un baiser donc… Je pense que c'était au moment où tu partais.

**Moi :** Et… elle en a parlé ?

**Demi :**_(soupire)_ Oui.

**Moi :** A ton mari ?

**Demi :**Euh… Oui.

**Moi :**Merde !

**Demi :** Selena, calme-toi…

**Moi :** Non je ne me calmerai pas ! C'est de ma faute Demi ! C'est tout parti de moi ! Si je n'avais pas commencé, elle n'aurait rien vu ! 5 minutes de plaisir ça ne vaut pas ton mariage !

**Demi :** Ne culpabilise pas pour ça !

**Moi :** Mais je vais culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si je brise ton couple !

**Demi :**J'arriverai à régler ça. Selena, elle a 5 ans. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va la croire elle plutôt que moi ?

**Moi :** Je n'en sais rien.

**Demi :**_(s'approche de moi)_ Calme-toi… S'il te plaît…

**Moi :** J'essaye…

Elle vient alors doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis surprise d'abord que ce soit elle qui commence le baiser sans raisons et puis, je réagis et je la repousse.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu essayes de réparer ton mariage mais en même temps tu veux te taper ton élève ?

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas ça…

**Moi :** Quoi alors ?

**Demi :** Je… _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie de réparer mon mariage en ce moment.

**Moi :** Tu es sérieuse ?

**Demi :** Selena… Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est… confus…

**Moi :** Mais ?

**Demi :** Mais c'est fort. Nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

**Moi :** Et donc ?

**Demi :** Je ne veux pas perdre une chance d'être heureuse même si… Un jour, un grand auteur à écrit : « Elle a peur de la perdre en essayant de la gagner. Elle sait surtout qu'elle va la perdre si elle n'essaye pas de la gagner… »

**Moi :** Ce n'était pas un grand auteur. Ce sont les conneries qu'une adolescente peut écrire sur un tableau pendant ses crises de bipolarité.

**Demi :** Tu n'es pas bipolaire Selena.

**Moi :** J'ai forcément un problème !

**Demi :** Tu manques de confiance en toi. Si tu tiens à avoir un problème psychiatrique, tu es peut-être un peu dépressive mais… tu iras mieux.

**Moi :**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Demi :** Le fait que je vais t'aider à aller mieux.

**Moi :** Tu n'arrêteras pas d'essayer si je te le demande, pas vrai ?

**Demi :** Non.

**Moi :**_ (soupire)_ Bon et bien… Bonne chance.

Je la regarde fixement. Elle a l'air de vraiment vouloir m'aider. Comme je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation, sachant très bien où elle va finir, je change de sujet.

**Moi :** Il m'est arrivé un truc assez drôle hier soir.

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre quand j'ai eut envie d'apprendre de nouveaux morceaux à la guitare et puis… en la cherchant, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas chez moi. J'ai commencé à paniquer quand je me suis souvenue que je l'avais laissé ici.

**Demi :** C'est vrai que tu n'es pas venue la chercher.

**Moi :** J'avais peur.

**Demi :** De quoi ?

**Moi :**De voir dans ton regard ce que je devrais y lire en ce moment : « C'était une erreur. »

**Demi :**Peut-être.

**Moi :** Peut-être ? C'est une erreur. Merde Demi, tu es mariée. Tu as une fille. Tu es ma prof. Dis-moi une seule chose qui pourrait me faire croire que ce qu'on fait n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

**Demi :** Peut-être le fait que je ne ressens rien de mauvais quand je suis avec toi.

**Moi :**Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais sortir de cette salle ? Tu regretteras ?

**Demi :** Non !

**Moi :** Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

**Demi :** Je vais… Je vais tout finir avec lui.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :**C'est mieux comme ça.

**Moi :** Non ! Je ne veux pas être la cause de...

**Demi :** Tu n'es pas la seule cause de cette décision, crois-moi. Tu ne connais pas l'histoire sinon tu me comprendrais.

**Moi :**Raconte-moi.

**Demi :** C'est long.

**Moi :**_(regarde l'heure)_ Tu as 30 minutes.

**Demi :** Tu l'auras voulu.

Elle va s'asseoir sur l'une des tables, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol, attendant que je prenne place à côté d'elle. Je le fais, prenant garde à ce que nos bras ne se touchent pas, et j'attends.

**Demi :** Pour commencer, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que c'était un mariage d'amour parce que c'est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Même au début. J'étais jeune, stupide et il m'a éblouit. Il était plus âgé, plutôt mignon et très riche. Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être unique mais je ne me voyais clairement pas finir ma vie avec lui. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je déteste sa famille et sa famille me déteste. Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi ? Ils me prennent pour une pauvre petite fille attirer par l'appât du gain et ils ont eut les preuves qu'ils voulaient quand je suis tombée enceinte. Ils voulaient que je fiche le camp, que je parte de Dallas et carrément que je quitte le Texas mais j'ai refusé. C'est une famille avec de l'influence dans la ville et ils ont une image à tenir. Je devais l'épouser et maintenir cette image de foyer parfait. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis mariée. C'était ça ou quitter la ville dans laquelle j'ai grandit. Quitter ma famille, tout laisser derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'étais enceinte et je ne voulais pas faire vivre à mon enfant ce que j'avais vécu moi-même. Je sais ce que c'est de grandir sans son père et c'est dur parce-qu'on est persuadés qu'il est parti à cause de nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ça alors j'ai accepté sans rien dire. Je l'ai fait et j'ai juré de ne plus jamais me faire avoir par ses parents. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre moi. Ils ne peuvent plus m'accuser d'être une croqueuse de diamants parce que je n'ai jamais touché à un centime de son argent. Jamais. Ni pour mes études, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends. Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Demi :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'ils te fassent du mal si tu divorces. Ou pire, qu'ils en fassent à Emily.

**Demi :** Ils ne feront rien à Emily, ils l'adorent. C'est comme… l'héritière de leur empire.

**Moi :** Attends… Tu parles d'un empire, d'une fortune, d'une famille importante… Valderrama Corporation ? La firme multi-nationale qui s'étend dans quasiment tout les domaines possibles ? Ils ont des parts de marchés dans presque toutes les entreprises de Dallas et sont cotés à la bourse à seulement 20 % de moins que Microsoft !

**Demi :** Tu connais ?

**Moi :** Si je connais ? Mon père travaille pour eux ! Si toi tu n'as pas peur, moi j'ai peur. J'ai vu cette femme menacé presque ouvertement un ancien associé. Demi…

**Demi :** Je ne reculerai pas ! Je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une vie que je ne veux pas par peur. Surtout pas maintenant que… _(hésite)_

**Moi :**Que quoi ?

**Demi :** Que je t'ai toi.

**Moi :** S'il vous arrivait quelque chose à toi ou à Emily je ne me le pardonnerais jamais Demi !

**Demi :** Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Selena.

**Moi :** Je sais. _(me lève)_ Tu es têtue comme une mule. _(m'approche d'elle)_ Pire quoi moi.

**Demi :** C'est un crime ?

**Moi :**Non. Pas si tu trouves un moyen de te faire pardonner.

**Demi :** Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais mais _(passe ses bras derrière ma nuque)_ j'ai une petite idée de quoi faire.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_Je vois qu'on parle le même langage…

**Demi :**_(murmure)_ Oui.

Elle s'approche alors de moi et vient m'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Alors que je caresse ses jambes et que ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux, un bruit nous interrompt. La porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre.

**? :** Demi, tu… ? Whao !

**Demi :**Mila ?

**Camila :**Je vais vous laisser. Je crois que je dérange.

**Moi :** Non ! Attendez… Hum…

**Camila :** Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade du vouvoiement depuis que je t'ai surprise avec ta langue au fond de la gorge de ma meilleure amie, Selena.

**Demi :** Hey !

**Camila :** Assume-le Demi. Attends, j'aimerais quand même savoir depuis quand ça dure. Toi qui disais encore l'année dernière « Je ne ferais rien ».

**Demi :** Ouais et bien…

**Camila :** Les choses ont changés apparemment.

**Demi :** Exactement.

**Camila :** Oh, attends. Si je te dis « Wilmer », ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

**Demi :**Ça me rappelle que je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne l'aime pas Mila et tu le sais. Je vais demander le divorce.

**Camila :** Pour elle ?

**Demi :** Oui !

**Moi :** Whao, stop ! Je croyais que je n'étais pas la seule raison.

**Demi :**C'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu culpabilises.

**Moi :** C'est raté.

**Camila :** Demi ? Tu te souviens quand même que je suis là et que je viens juste de te prendre en train d'embrasser **_une élève _**? Non mais sérieusement ?

**Demi :** Écoute, j'allais te le dire ok ? C'est juste…

**Camila :** Depuis quand ?

**Demi :** Hier.

**Moi :**Donc on compte hier ?

**Demi :** Oui.

**Moi :** Juste pour savoir pour… Laisse tomber.

**Demi :** Mila, je te jure que je n'avais rien prévu. C'est arrivé… comme ça.

**Camila :** Tu es accidentellement tombée sur ses lèvres ?

**Demi :** Pas vraiment…

**Moi :** Disons que je l'ai embrassé. Volontairement.

**Camila :** Je croyais que tu savais à quoi t'en tenir.

**Moi :** Je me sentais mal, elle était là avec ses questions et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai embrassé.

**Camila :**_(soupire)_ Bon, je n'approuve en rien cette relation mais… je ne dirais rien.

**Demi :** Merci.

**Camila :** Tu m'en dois une.

**Demi :** Demande toujours.

**Camila :** Il faut absolument que tu m'aides avec Ally. J'essaye de voir si je lui fais de l'effet mais elle ne montre rien !

**Moi :**Vous parlez de qui là ? La prof de musique ?

**Camila :** Exactement. Tu l'as ?

**Moi :** Oui. Elle m'aime bien.

**Camila :** Ouais, t'as un truc pour faire craquer les profs.

**Moi :**Juste ceux que je veux.

**Camila :**Bon, vous m'aiderez ? Toutes les deux ?

**Moi :**Et bien, elle a une heure de libre maintenant. Je peux zapper l'EPS pour la voir.

**Demi :** Non ! Tu ne rates aucun cours.

**Moi :** Tu crois sérieusement que ça me dérange de manquer le sport ? De toute façon je devais lui parler à propos du concours de musique. Ce sera une bonne entrée en matière. _(regarde ma montre)_ Je vais y aller, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

Je vais reprendre mon sac et je m'approche de Demi en hésitant. Histoire de ne pas la laisser en reste ni de provoquer Camila, j'embrasse Demi sur la joue.

**Moi :** Bonne journée.

**PDV Demi**

Je la regarde quitter la salle avant de me re-concentrer sur Camila. Elle n'a toujours pas l'air de se faire à la nouvelle et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**Moi :**Écoute, Mila…

**Camila :**_(me coupe)_ Elle t'aime.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Camila :** Ce n'est plus un petit béguin d'adolescente là. Elle est carrément amoureuse de toi.

**Moi :** Ouais, je sais..

**Camila :** Et tu continues ?

**Moi :** Continuer quoi ?

**Camila :**Je ne sais pas, votre… relation.

**Moi :**Ce n'est pas vraiment une relation. Hum… Je ne sais pas trop comment définir ce qu'on a.

**Camila :**Un flirt ?

**Moi :**Très actif le flirt.

**Camila :**A quel point ?

**Moi :**Elle a rencontré Emily et… on a…

**Camila :**_ (me coupe)_ Ok j'ai compris. Et, comment elle était avec Emily ?

**Moi :** Super. Elles s'adorent.

**Camila :** Bon. Comme dit, je n'approuve pas votre… peu importe ce que c'est. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et tant que tu es heureuse…

**Moi :** Je commence à l'être. C'est bizarre ce qu'il m'arrive, sérieusement.

**Camila :**Je confirme.

**PDV Selena**

J'étais en train de prendre tranquillement la direction de la salle de musique quand je suis arrêtée par une de mes amies, Lauren Jauregui. Cette fille est une vraie accro au sport donc je ne pensais pas la trouver ici. Je croyais qu'elle serait déjà en cours.

**Moi :** Laur ?

**Lauren :** Tu ne vas pas en EPS je suppose ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Tu me connais bien. C'est un problème ?

**Lauren :** Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir si ça tenait toujours pour ce soir.

**Moi :** Ouais bien sûr. Je t'emmène après les cours ?

**Lauren :**Ok. A plus alors.

**Moi :**Yep.

Je la salue de la main une dernière fois avant de reprendre la direction de la salle de musique. Quand j'y arrive, je retrouve Mlle Hernandez au piano en train de jouer un morceau que je ne connais pas. Je toque à la porte ouverte pour indiquer que je suis là.

**Hernandez :**Selena ?

**Moi :** Désolée si je vous dérange.

**Hernandez :** Non, pas du tout. Entre.

**Moi :**_(entre)_ Je voulais vous parler à propos du concours.

**Hernandez :**_(sourire)_ Tu t'es décidé à le faire ?

**Moi :** Ouais je… j'ai été convaincu.

**Hernandez :** Je suis contente. Tu as un morceau en vu ?

**Moi :**Un original, ça ira ?

**Hernandez :**C'est même mieux. Tu me fais écouter ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr. Je peux prendre la guitare ?

**Hernandez :** Vas-y.

**Moi :**_(prends la guitare)_Je n'ai que le début pour l'instant.

**Hernandez :** On travaillera sur le reste.

**Moi :** « Just feeling sad one day

Because of their words

Fat, ugly, useless or more

Who have never hears that?

It touches everyone

In a different way

I'm less confident

It hurts me more than them

_**Feeling bad, touch the flames**_

_**Let the water get red**_

_**Alone in my bathroom**_

_**Then I remember**_

**To stay strong no matter what**

**Remember this broken smile**

**Remember those sad eyes**

**They disappear from her**

**Why not from me? **»

**Hernandez :** Whao ! Si on arrive à la finir ce sera génial.

**Moi :** Merci. C'est très personnel, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop.

**Hernandez :**Non non, crois-moi c'est parfait.

**Moi :** Reste plus qu'à la terminer.

**Hernandez :** _(sourire)_ Exact.

**Moi :**_(remets la guitare en place)_ J'ai remarqué quelque chose.

**Hernandez :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :**Mlle Cabello, elle a l'air de bien vous aimé.

**Hernandez :** Tu crois ?

**Moi :** J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec les profs d'Espagnols pour dire que oui. _(sourire)_ Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ?

**Hernandez :** Non, je… _(soupire)_ Honnêtement il pourrait se passer quelque chose. Je l'aime beaucoup mais… c'est un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment.

**Moi :** Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ?

**Hernandez :** Elle t'a envoyé aux nouvelles ou quoi ?

**Moi :**Non. C'est juste pour savoir. C'est une de mes profs préférées vous savez…

**Hernandez :** Ouais je comprends. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle.

**Moi :** Vous savez, si vous ne lui dites rien elle risque de croire que c'est de sa faute.

**Hernandez :** C'est vrai._(sourire)_ Un peu psychologue sur les bords ?

**Moi :**Non c'est juste qu'à force d'en voir on finit par savoir comment ils parlent.

**Hernandez :** Sûrement. Dis, tu n'es pas sensée avoir cours ?

**Moi :**Oh si mais c'est sport alors…

**Hernandez :**Ouais, je n'aimais pas le sport non plus.

**Moi :** On se comprend alors.

**Hernandez :**Parfaitement.

_Ellipse… Après les cours…_

**Moi :** J'étais sensée faire Skype avec des potes ce soir, ça te dérange ?

**Lauren :** Des potes… sexy ?

**Moi :** Hum… Oui. Mais Shay est déjà prise. Par contre t'auras peut-être ta chance avec Cher.

**Lauren :** Ouh… Intéressant… Allons-y dans ce cas !

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Toi et tes hormones en rûte.

**Lauren :**Oh t'es pire !

**Moi :** Peut-être… Mais moi j'ai de quoi me calmer.

**Lauren :** T'es avec quelqu'un ? Raconte !

**Moi :** Quand je serais à la cam avec elles. J'étais sensée leur dire aussi.

**Lauren :**_ (boude)_Ok.

Je ris de sa tête en activant Skype pour retrouver ma Canadienne et ma Californienne préférées.

**Shay et Cher :** Hey !

**Moi :**Bonsoir et bonjour !

**Cher :**Ça fait toujours bizarre de voir que chez vous il fait nuit alors que moi j'ai plein soleil.

**Moi :** Tu parles d'un soleil en plus ! Ça arrive qu'il neige chez toi ?

**Cher :** Jamais.

**Moi :** Je te boude.

**Shay :** Hum… Selena ?

**Moi :**Oui ?

**Shay :** Tu sais que tu es loin d'être seule ?

**Lauren :**Ouais, elle m'a oublié.

**Moi :**Merde ! Donc, Shay, Cher, voici Lauren.

**Cher :** Bonsoir belle demoiselle.

**Lauren :**Bonjour belle Californienne. Dis, ton accent n'est pas du tout Californien. Même pas Américain quand j'y pense.

**Shay :** Normal, Cher passe sa vie à déménager. Fut un temps où elle était Canadienne elle aussi.

**Cher :** Et je serais prochainement Texane.

**Moi :** Attends… Tu veux dire que… ?

**Cher :**Je viens à Dallas !

**Moi :** Oh putain ! C'est génial !

**Cher :** Ouaip ! Reste plus qu'à rapatrier Shay.

**Shay :** Avec plaisir. Quand vous voulez !

**Moi :**Si tu pouvais déjà venir pour mon concours ce serait génial.

**Shay :**Je vais faire mon possible tu le sais.

**Moi :** Je sais.

**Cher :**Donc, c'est quoi cette nouvelle de dingue que tu voulais nous annoncer ?

**Lauren :** Petite amie !

**Moi :** Gâche pas ma surprise. Donc, c'est à propos de ma prof d'Espagnol.

**Shay :**Demi, c'est ça ?

**Moi :** Yep.

**Lauren :** Attends, c'est Lovato ? C'est elle dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

**Moi :** C'est ça. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre nous mais disons qu'elle a l'air assez ouverte pour entreprendre une relation.

**Cher :**On parle bien de relation **_amoureuse _**? Ça veut dire baisers, rencards et tout le tralala ?

**Moi :** Exacte.

**Shay :** Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

**Moi :** Parce-que je l'ai déjà embrassé et qu'elle a répondu au baiser.

**Lauren :** Quoi ?

**Shay :** Répète un peu !

**Cher :**Ok, t'es carrément mon nouveau Dieu là. Je rigole pas !

**Moi :** Pour faire court, disons qu'on était dans sa salle à discuter et puis je ne sais pas trop comment mais je me suis retrouver vachement proche d'elle et je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a rendu mon baiser les filles ! Et aujourd'hui elle a carrément avoué qu'elle allait lâcher son gars pour moi !

**Shay :** T'es sûre que t'as bien compris ?

**Moi :**Certaine.

**Cher :** Je verrai ça de moi même.

**Moi :** En plus !

**Lauren :**C'est bizarre mais en même temps vous serez trop chou ensemble.

**Moi :** Je sais.

**Shay :** Sois prudente quand même. Si vous vous faites prendre, elle perdra son travail. Peut-être même plus.

**Moi :** J'en ai conscience mais je l'aime. Putain, les filles je suis carrément amoureuse d'elle ! Je ne peux pas la laisser m'échapper maintenant. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas elle.


	7. Je veux être une Rockstar !

**PDV Selena**

J'arrive en cours ce matin, de meilleure humeur que jamais. J'ai enfin une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, avec Demi. En plus, Cher vient à Dallas ! Comment ne pas sourire comme une conne ?

**Miley :** C'est quoi cet air niais sur ton visage Gomez ?

**Moi :** Aucun de tes sarcasmes à deux balles ne pourra entacher à mon bonheur.

**Miley :** Bonheur ? Carrément ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Moi :** Cher va venir vivre à Dallas.

**Miley :** Pour toujours ?

**Moi :** Bah... Jusqu'au prochain déménagement quoi.

**Miley :** Oh putain j'ai trop hâte !

**Moi :** Calme-toi ok ?

**Miley :** Oh aller... T'es toute aussi impatiente que moi, si ce n'est plus ! D'ailleurs, t'es peut-être même un peu_trop_ impatiente pour que ce soit normal... T'aurais pas un petit béguin toi ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr que non idiote !

**Miley :** Ah c'est vrai ! T'es totalement accro à ta Demi. T'as déjà la bague ?

**Moi :** _(plaque ma main sur sa bouche)_ Ta gueule putain ! On est juste devant sa salle espèce de bille ! Tu te calmes maintenant et tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfléchir avant de sortir une connerie.

**Miley :** _(me repousse)_ Mais quoi ? Tu _veux_ lui acheter une bague, avoue.

**Moi :** Peut-être mais pas tout de suite. Mince j'ai 18 ans tu crois que je veux déjà finir mariée ?

**Miley :** _(sourire)_ Avec elle oui.

**Moi :** Non.

**Miley :** Avoue juste.

**Moi :** Arrête d'accord ? Tout ce qu'elle croit c'est que je suis une adolescente avec des sentiments éphémères. C'est tout ce qu'elle doit savoir et continuer à croire.

**Miley :** Mais pourquoi ? Tu passes ton temps à cacher tes sentiments pour elle.

**Moi :** Et alors ? Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais juste pas l'intensité de ces sentiments et c'est très bien comme ça. J'attends juste d'être seule avant de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

**Miley :** Seule ?

**Moi :** J'attends qu'elle est divorcée !

**Miley :** Ok ! Je comprends mieux.

**Moi :** Maintenant allons-y, ça va sonner.

**Miley :** D'ac.

_Ellipse..._

C'est presque la fin de l'heure et ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'essayer de suivre. Je veux dire, elle a remis une jupe merde ! Si avant je ne faisais que regarder ses jambes, maintenant je me souviens de la façon dont elles se sont enroulées autour de ma taille i jours. Bon sang ! J'aimerais tellement lui faire l'amour la prochaine fois ! La prendre lentement, tendrement mais passionnément. La faire grimper doucement jusqu'à...

**Miley :** Selena !

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ Quoi ?

**Miley :** Tu sais que ça vient de sonner ?

**Moi :** Merde ! On se retrouve à la pause.

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Ok Mlle-tête-en-l'air. A plus.

Je commence à ranger toutes mes affaires quand je sens une présences à côté de moi. Je regarde et je vois Demi.

**Demi :** Alors, tu étais dans la Lune ?

**Moi :** Non, je n'avais pas à aller aussi loin.

**Demi :** Ah bon ?

**Moi :** Non, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour perdre pied avec la réalité. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu mets encore des jupes alors que tu sais parfaitement dans quel état ça me met ?

**Demi :** Peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main pour inverser ton état ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

Elle vient se mettre devant moi et m'embrasse doucement. Je me laisse porter par l'instant jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains glisser lentement vers des endroits moins chastes de mon corps. Je la repousse doucement récoltant un regard d'incompréhension de sa part.

**Demi :** Tu ne veux pas ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si mais pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas pour une première fois.

**Demi :** Techniquement ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu n'avais pas l'air dérangée quand tu me prenais sur le bureau.

**Moi :** De un : tes propos sont choquant. De 2 : je ne parle pas d'une première fois pour nous mais... _(hésite)_

**Demi :** Pour toi ?

**Moi :** Voilà.

**Demi :** Désolée.

**Moi :** De quoi ? Qu'à 18 ans je n'ai toujours rien fait ? T'inquiète, je le vis très bien.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Non, je parlais du fait que je ne t'ai pas demandé. Je partais du principe que tu l'avais déjà fait vu que tu sais quoi faire, quand et comment... Tu avais l'air d'avoir pas mal d'expérience.

**Moi :** J'ai tout appris dans les livres.

**Demi :** Ça suffira pour l'instant, crois-moi.

**Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Ne t'en veux pas d'accord ? Je suis prête à le faire, tu es loin de m'avoir brusquée. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit ici. Ce sera toi, ça j'en suis sûre, mais pas dans ces conditions. _(elle sourit)_ Il faut juste qu'on laisse les choses grandir entre nous. A trop vouloir se précipiter, on va tout faire s'écrouler.

**Demi :** Sérieusement, tu es sûre de n'avoir rien fait ? Jamais ?

**Moi :** Je n'avais qu'une petite amie et le fait qu'elle vive dans l'Utah ne laisse pas trop de place à ce genre de débordement. En fait, pour te dire la vérité, tu n'es que la deuxième que j'embrasse.

**Demi :** Qui était la première ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Jalouse ?

**Demi :** Oui. Alors ?

**Moi :** Ma meilleure amie.

**Demi :** Là je vais avoir besoin d'explication.

**Moi :** 4 ados, une bouteille de vodka un 4 Juillet et moi qui deviens capable de n'importe quoi après 3 verres bien dosés.

**Demi :** Je sais donc quoi faire pour te forcer à n'importe quoi.

**Moi :** Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je ferais tout pour toi.

**Demi :** Très bien, alors embrasse-moi.

**Moi :** Ça je veux même plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Je m'approche d'elle et je viens l'embrasser doucement. J'intensifie immédiatement le baiser, le portant au bord de l'excitation. A bout de souffle, on reste front contre front, se perdant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Demi :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Qu'on se fasse prendre. Tu te ferais virer.

**Demi :** Et j'irais en prison, je le sais.

**Moi :** Ah, ça non. J'ai 18 ans je te rappelle.

**Demi :** C'est vrai, je l'oubliais. Et bien, tu vois ? Un problème en moins. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tellement peur de perdre mon boulot. Ça se retrouve un travail après tout.

**Moi :** Je t'aurais prévenu.

**Demi :** _(sourire)_ Oui, mais je ne veux pas t'écouter.

**Moi :** Retour de l'entêtement. Tu sais comment te faire pardonner.

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent celle-là.

Elle vient tout de même m'embrasser avidement et je n'étais pas prête de rompre ce baiser sauf qu'on est interrompues par un coup frapper à la porte. Je m'écarte alors d'elle afin que le visiteur puisse entrer sans nous démasquer.

**Camila :** _(entre)_ Ok, je ne tiens plus. _(à moi)_ Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Moi :** Elle t'aime beaucoup et elle voudrait tenter quelque chose, mais son passé la bloque. Un événement qui la hante encore.

**Camila :** Donc ce n'est pas moi ?

**Moi :** Pas du tout.

**Camila :** Mais c'est quoi cet événement dont tu parles ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. A toi de le découvrir.

**Camila :** Mais comment je peux faire sans passer pour un bourrin ?

**Moi :** Je vais te montrer. Viens.

**Camila :** Ah non ! Si tu veux un cobaye prends Demi.

**Moi :** D'accord. Bon, déjà arrange-toi pour avoir cette discussion quand vous serez seules. Et ne le fais pas à la va-vite, prends une heure s'il le faut.

**Camila :** Compris.

**Moi :** Ensuite, comme entrée en matière discrète, le mieux c'est de passer par la flatterie.

**Demi :** Comme si ça marchait.

**Moi :** _(la regarde)_ C'est totalement ce que j'ai fait avec toi.

**Demi :** Et je n'ai rien remarqué ?

**Moi :** Apparemment. _(à Camila)_ Comme toi tu as déjà posé les bases avec Hernandez, ce sera plus simple. Tu as juste à lui parler. En plus, elle se doutera certainement de ce que tu veux quand tu vas venir. Elle est déjà persuadée que tu m'as envoyé aux nouvelles.

**Camila :** Intelligente cette fille.

**Moi :** C'est vrai. Bon, sinon tu as le choix. Tu lui parles tout de suite, déconseiller, ou tu te prends un moment plus long dans la journée. Le mieux ce serait même que vous soyez seules à ce moment et genre... que tu l'emmènes quelque part où elle se sentira bien.

**Camila :** Bonne idée.

**Moi :** Il faut que tu la rassures, que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu es là pour elle.

**Camila :** Là je ne te suis pas. Comment je suis sensée faire ça ?

**Moi :** De cette façon. _(me tourne vers Demi)_ Écoute, je sais que ce que tu traverses te hante. Ça te bouffe même de l'intérieur et c'est mauvais. Je suis là pour t'écouter et te comprendre. Si tu me parles, je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ça.

**Demi :** _(murmure)_ Et si tu as la même sincérité que Selena dans ton regard, elle va craquer.

**Camila :** Ok, mais vous 2 vous mettez une distance de sécurité. Je ne veux pas assister à... ce genre de chose.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Aucun risque de ce côté là. Bon, c'est bien simple ensuite. Soit elle te dit tout, soit elle te dit qu'elle a besoin de temps.

**Camila :** Et là je lui réponds qu'elle pourra venir me parler dès qu'elle sera prête, j'attendrais.

**Moi :** Exactement.

**Camila :** Le plan parfait ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre en application... _(regarde sa montre)_ ...dans 5 minutes quand ça aura sonner.

**Moi :** Bonne chance alors.

**Camila :** Merci pour tout. On se revoit bientôt. _(sort)_

**Moi :** Ouais je veux des nouvelles.

**Demi :** Tu crois sérieusement que ça va marcher ?

**Moi :** Ça peut prendre du temps mais ça marchera. _(replace une mèche de ses cheveux)_ C'est comme ça que j'ai fait avec toi.

**Demi :** Je ne veux même rien savoir d'autre.

**Moi :** Tant mieux pour moi. Ce serait gênant.

**PDV Camila**

J'ai attendu patiemment qu'Ally ait finit son cours pour venir lui parler. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais eut autant la trouille de toute ma vie ! Même pour un exposé devant la classe ! Merde quoi ! J'ai 24 ans et je tremble comme une feuille à l'idée de parler à une fille !

**Ally :** Hey Camz !

**Moi :** Salut.

**Ally :** Ça va ?

**Moi :** Je stresse totalement mais ça devrait vite passer. Je n'ai que 5 minutes avant de rejoindre ma classe mais j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de discuter.

**Ally :** Tu as parlé à Selena, pas vrai ?

Au putain cette fille connaît bien les femmes ma parole ! Ally est exactement en train de dire ce que Selena avait prévu qu'elle dise. Voyons la suite. Je joue l'honnêteté en enchaînant avec la fille compréhensive.

**Moi :** Oui, mais je ne veux te forcer à rien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais.

**Ally :** Non, tu as le droit de savoir. _(je soupire discrètement)_ Disons ce soir, ça te va ? Tu n'auras qu'à passer vers 20h.

**Moi :** Réunion tard ?

**Ally :** Tout juste. Ça ira ?

**Moi :** C'est parfait. Merci.

**Ally :** Selena t'a tout raconté ?

**Moi :** L'essentiel, et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais comprendre.

**Ally :** C'est légitime. _(regarde sa montre)_ Tu devrais y aller maintenant, tes élèves doivent t'attendre.

**Moi :** Merde ! Bon, on se revoit ce soir.

**Ally :** A plus tard.

Je sors de sa salle limite en courant, la faisant rire au passage ce qui me remonte le moral, et je rejoins mon cours rapidement. Je sens que je vais appréhender cette soirée pendant toute la journée moi.

_Ellipse... Pause déjeuner..._

**PDV Selena**

**? :** Hey Selly ! Ralentie merde !

**Moi :** Ou peut-être que tu devrais accélérer.

**Lauren :** Ou peut-être que _tu_ devrais foutre quelque chose en sport pour une fois et on verra dans quel état tu finis à la fin.

**Moi :** Ouais mais... non. Mauvaise idée...

**Lauren :** _(me tire la langue)_ Flemmarde.

**Moi :** Et j'en suis fière. Sinon, autre chose ?

**Lauren :** Ouais, ta pote Californienne, elle vient quand ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Après les vacances d'hiver sûrement. Pourquoi, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

**Lauren :** Je plaide coupable Mme Le Juge.

**Moi :** Oh t'inquiète, je suis certaine que vous seriez trop kiki ensemble.

**Lauren :** Euh... kiki, t'es sérieuse là ?

**Moi :** C'est un truc de Cher ça, tu vas l'attraper aussi.

**Lauren :** Ça se soigne ?

**Moi :** Je ne crois pas.

**Lauren :** Merde...

**Moi :** Je me demande quelque chose.

**Lauren :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** A ton avis, laquelle de nous deux finiras mariée en première ?

On se regarde quelques secondes avant de dire en même temps...

**Lauren**** et ****Moi**** :** Toi !

**Miley :** _(arrive)_ Et je mise sur Selena. 2 contre 1, tu perds Gomez.

**Moi :** Tu sais de quoi on parle ?

**Miley :** Non.

**Lauren :** Laquelle de nous 2 sera mariée en première.

**Miley :** Je maintiens mon vote.

**Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Je te hais.

**Miley :** _(rire)_ Mais oui ! _(se met derrière moi)_ Merde, cache-moi !

**Moi :** _(regarde autour de moi)_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** _(chuchote)_ Nick Jonas à 16h.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Nick Jonas le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus incroyable, le plus fantastique, le plus parfait ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si moi je passais mon temps à fantasmer sur Demi l'année dernière, Miley ne passait pas une journée sans dévorer Nick du regard.

**Moi :** Tu sais Mil', il ignore totalement ton existence.

**Lauren :** Ouais, pas la peine de te cacher.

**Miley :** Vous êtes pas sympa.

**Moi :** Mais vas donc lui parler !

**Miley :** Je n'oserais jamais ! Il est tellement...

**Lauren :** _(la coupe)_ On le voit aussi, pas la peine de nous faire la liste. C'est notre dernière année merde, il est temps de faire quelque chose ! Regarde, même Selena s'est lancée et pourtant son terrain à elle est totalement miné. Que je sache, Nick est célibataire et mineur.

**Miley :** Ouais... Vous m'aiderez ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi pas ? Après tout tu ne seras que la deuxième que je conseille aujourd'hui.

**Miley :** Merci.

**Lauren :** C'est pas tout mais DJ et Mani nous attendent à la cafet' alors en route.

**Moi :** Ouais on y va.

**Miley :** Sinon, tu le fais au final ce concours de musique ou pas ?

**Moi :** Ouais, pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Pour faire venir les parents. La tête de ton père quand tu vas gagner ça va être épique !

**Lauren :** Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincu ?

**Moi :** Emily, la fille de Demi. Elle m'adore.

**Miley :** _(clin d'œil)_ Comme sa mère.

**Moi :** Chut.

**Lauren :** Bah c'est vrai non ?

**Dinah :** _(quand on arrive)_ Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

**Miley :** _(me sauve)_ Que Selena s'est trouvée une nouvelle meuf.

**Normani :** Quoi ? Qui ?

**Moi :** Elle n'est pas d'ici. _(pense)_ _Mensonge._

**Normani :** Encore Internet ?

**Moi :** Ouais. _(pense)_ _Simple approfondissement du mensonge._

**Dinah :** Combien de plus cette fois ?

**Moi :** 6. _(pense)_ _Enfin une vérité._

**Dinah :** Pourquoi toujours plus vielle ?

**Moi :** Je pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de stable pour me tenir. Avec une gamine je deviendrais dingue.

**Normani :** Peut-être pas. Tu devrais changer un peu pour essayer.

**Moi :** _(change de sujet)_ Comment ça va avec Arin ?

Et voilà, je viens de faire une brèche dans le barrage. Lancez Normani sur son petit copain et elle n'arrête plus. Et pendant que je la regarde distraitement sans l'écouter, je peux penser à Demi tout mon soûle. Je souris rien qu'en revoyant son visage, c'est dingue non ? Ou c'est ça l'amour ?

_Ellipse... Fin des cours..._

**Lauren :** On se revoit demain.

**Moi :** Ouaip.

**Miley :** Fais gaffe avec ta machine de l'enfer.

**Moi :** Ça va, ce n'est qu'une moto.

**Miley :** Fais quand même attention.

**Moi :** _(pince sa joue)_ La petite Miley a peur pour moi ?

**Miley :** _(me repousse)_ Pas du tout !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ C'est ça. Promis je serais prudente maman.

**Miley :** Ta gueule.

**Moi :** Sur ces belles paroles, à demain.

**Lauren**** et ****Miley**** :** A demain.

Je mets immédiatement mon casque et j'enfourche ma moto en l'allumant. Je fais un peu gronder le moteur de ma « machine de l'enfer » avant de partir en trombe. Je roule déjà depuis presque un kilomètre quand je vois quelqu'un venir d'un coup sur la route. Ou peut-être que je roulais trop vite pour la voir. Possible, en tout cas je ne vais pas vérifier pour m'en assurer. Paniquée à l'idée de l'écraser, je freine tout en essayant de tourner. Stupide ! Ma moto dérape du coup et je finis par atterrir sur le bitume. Je suis un peu sonnée, mon jean est déchiré et je vénère ma veste en cuir qui m'a éviter de finir éplucher sur le trottoir. Encore un peu dans le gaz, je m'assois lentement pour voir que la personne que j'ai faillit renversé est juste à côté de moi et... c'est une petite fille.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** Et donc ?

**Camila :** On doit se voir ce soir pour en discuter. Chez elle. Selena avait raison sur toute la ligne ! Tout ce qu'Ally a fait ou dit, Selena l'avait prévu ! Ta meuf est une magicienne !

**Moi :** On n'est pas ensemble Mila.

**Camila :** Et bien vous devriez.

Je ne réponds rien vu que mon portable sonne. Je le prends pour voir que c'est Wilmer qui m'appelle. Avec un gros soupire, je décroche.

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Wilmer :** Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite chez nous.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Wilmer :** Emily a disparu.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Mais tu as appelé la police ?

**Wilmer :** Ce n'est pas la peine, elle doit juste être rentrée à la maison.

**Moi :** Et t'étais où toi pendant qu'elle se barrait tranquillement ?

**Wilmer :** Je travaillais figure-toi.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu l'emmènes au boulot ?

**Wilmer :** Tu le fais bien aussi !

**Moi :** La différence c'est que moi, quand je l'emmène, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour la garder à l'œil. Et puis ce n'est pas la question. Je t'appelle quand je la retrouve. _(raccroche)_ _¡Pendejo!_

**Camila :** Que de vulgarité ! Qu'est-ce qui mérite un tel traitement de faveur ?

**Moi :** Wilmer a perdu Emily.

**Camila :** Et je ne suis plus la seule à m'être faite avoir par le petit génie !

**Moi :** Ouais mais lui c'est son père, c'est pire. Je vais y aller. On se revoit demain.

**Camila :** Ouais, à plus.

Je me précipite vers ma voiture et je la déverrouille. Quand j'ai la main sur la poignée j'entends un bruit de moteur, que je prends d'abord pour celui de la voiture de Camila mais qui me paraît étrange quand même. Je relève alors la tête pour voir Emily descendre fièrement d'une moto en enlevant son casque. Quand elle me voit, elle court vers moi en souriant.

**Emily :** Maman, t'as vu ça ? J'ai fait de la moto !

**Moi :** Ouais, je vois ça.

Je regarde à nouveau en direction de la moto. Bon, au moins elle avait un casque et elle n'est pas montée avec un inconnu. Je veux dire, je peux être très heureuse que Selena l'est trouvée... encore une fois.

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu es partie sans prévenir ton père ?

**Emily :** Je m'ennuyais.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Encore ?

**Emily :** Oui.

**Moi :** Ne refais plus jamais ça Em. Je me suis inquiétée.

**Emily :** _(boude)_ D'accord.

**Moi :** Enlève-moi tout de suite cette bouille, ça ne marchera pas.

**Emily :** Tu as vu ? J'ai fait mal à Selena ?

**Moi :** Quoi ? Comment ?

**Selena :** _(arrive)_ Elle n'y est pour rien. Je suis arrivée trop vite et je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai essayé de l'éviter et je suis tombée.

**Moi :** _(regarde)_ Ça a l'air grave. Tu es sûre que tu ne devrais pas aller à l'hôpital ?

**Selena :** Non ça va, c'est juste un peu ouvert. Du désinfectant et on en parle plus.

**Moi :** Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

**Selena :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en chargerai en rentrant chez moi.

Comme mon portable sonne à nouveau, je fais signe à Selena d'attendre et je décroche en voyant que c'est encore Wilmer.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Wilmer :** Tu as retrouvé Emily ?

**Moi :** Oui, elle est avec moi.

**Wilmer :** Tant mieux parce que je pars ce soir et que je n'aurais pas voulu avoir d'autre complication.

**Moi :** Tu pars ? Où ?

**Wilmer :** A L.A pendant une semaine.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ?

**Wilmer :** Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous appellerai bientôt.

**Moi :** D'accord.

**Wilmer :** Au revoir.

Je raccroche, partagée entre 2 sentiments. Qu'il parte, ce n'est pas trop un problème, c'est juste le moment qu'il choisit. Je me demande s'il serait partit même si je n'avais pas retrouvé Emily. Et la réponse s'impose à moi : oui il serait partit.

**Emily :** Papa s'en va encore ?

**Moi :** Oui, une semaine. _(regarde Selena)_ Je suis seule. Maintenant tu es obligée de venir me tenir compagnie.

**Selena :** Je ne sais pas...

**Emily :** S'il te plait ! Comme ça tu pourras encore jouer pour moi.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Alors c'est d'accord.

**Emily :** Yeah !

**Selena :** Il faut quand même que je rentre chez moi pour chercher ma guitare.

**Emily :** Mais tu viendras, hein ?

**Selena :** Promis.

**Emily :** Merci !

**Moi :** Bon, monte dans la voiture s'il te plait Em.

**Emily :** D'accord. A tout à l'heure Selena.

**Selena :** A plus tard.

**Moi :** Tu vas vraiment venir ?

**Selena :** Pourquoi, tu en doutes ?

**Moi :** Tu passes la nuit ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Dois-je y voir un quelconque sous-entendu sexuel ?

**Moi :** Peut-être.

**Selena :** Tu as pensé ?

**Moi :** C'est possible.

**Selena :** Avoue que tu es en manque.

**Moi :** Peut-être un peu.

**Selena :** Je vais remédier à ça plus tard. D'abord, je dois passer chez moi.

**Moi :** Tu auras peut-être besoin de mon adresse du coup.

**Selena :** Ah ouais !

_Ellipse... Chez Selena..._

**PDV Selena**

Je viens d'arriver chez moi et je me précipite dans ma chambre pour effacer toutes traces de mon accident. Imaginez la tête de ma mère si elle me voyait avec mon jean déchiré ? Je balance les fringues foutus à la poubelle et j'en mets d'autre. Ma mère entre au moment même où je prépare des affaires dans sac.

**Maman :** Tu es rentrée plus tard que d'habitude.

**Moi :** Je discutais avec Lauren. D'ailleurs, je passe la nuit chez elle.

**Maman :** En pleine semaine ?

**Moi :** No stress, on se couchera à une heure décente.

**Maman :** Bon, très bien.

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse sur la joue)_ Merci maman.

Je prends les affaires que j'ai préparé et je sors de chez moi en prenant les clés de ma voiture. S'il y a bien un avantage avec ma mère, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être chiante. Par conter, elle risque d'appeler Lauren. J'espère qu'elle rentrera dans le coup et qu'elle me couvrira d'instinct parce que je n'ai plus de batterie sur mon portable et que je risque d'oublier après.

_Ellipse... Arrivée chez Demi..._

Je me gare à l'adresse que Demi m'a donné et je sors de ma voiture. Je suis immédiatement accueillit par Emily qui me saute dessus. Du coup, je suis obligée de la porter pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

**Emily :** Tu es venue !

**Moi :** Hey, une promesse est une promesse non ?

**Emily :** Oui, mais j'avais peur.

**Moi :** Je suis là maintenant. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de porter ma guitare à l'intérieur ?

**Emily :** _(sourire)_ D'accord.

Et elle s'acquitte de sa tâche avec application, prenant bien garde de ne pas la cogner contre quoi que ce soit. Je souris doucement tout en verrouillant ma voiture avant de la suivre. Je referme la porte d'entrée et, quand je vois Demi, je m'approche d'elle rapidement et viens l'embrasser.

**Moi :** Tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée ?

**Demi :** Ah bon ?

**Moi :** Oui, et maintenant je t'ai pour toi toute la nuit.

**Emily :** _(arrive)_ Maman !

**Demi :** Oui ?

**Emily :** Je veux une guitare. Je veux être une rockstar, comme Selena.

**Moi :** Tu sais qu'une rockstar joue avec une guitare électrique.

**Emily :** Ça change autre chose que le son ?

**Moi :** Pas vraiment.

**Emily :** Bon alors je veux que tu m'apprennes.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te donnais ma toute première guitare pour que tu joues dessus ?

**Emily :** Pour de vrai ?

**Moi :** Oui. Ça te tente ?

**Emily :** Et tu m'apprendrais ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Emily :** Alors d'accord ! Maman, dis oui...

**Demi :** De toute façon vous avez tout prévu donc...

**Emily :** Super ! _(prend ma main)_ Maintenant viens jouer pour moi.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Quelle autorité !

_Ellipse... Plus tard le soir..._

**PDV Camila**

**Moi :** Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas.

**Ally :** Je veux.

On est dans son salon, l'une à côté de l'autre. Je la regarde fixement, admirant la lueur déterminée que je vois briller dans ses yeux, même si elle est mêlée à de l'hésitation.

**Moi :** Ally, sérieusement tu n'es pas...

**Ally :** Je vais le faire. Tu mérites de savoir. _(soupire)_ Si j'ai peur de commencer quoi que ce soit avec toi, c'est parce que j'ai grandit dans l'idée que c'était mal.

**Moi :** D'être avec quelqu'un ?

**Ally :** Non, d'être avec une autre femme.

**Moi :** Tes parents sont homophobes ?

**Ally ****:** Pas vraiment par conviction personnelle, c'est juste en rapport avec l'Église. J'ai grandit dans la même idée qu'eux mais quand j'ai commencé à avoir des pensées différents envers les femmes, j'ai eut peur. J'ai caché, refoulé tout ça. J'ai passé 5 ans avec un homme et je me laissais aller dans la convenance, jusqu'au jour où il m'a demandé en mariage. Je me suis tout repris en pleine figure. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais envisager de passer ma vie avec lui.

Même si je sais qu'elle n'est plus avec ce type et que de toute façon elle ne l'a jamais aimé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers lui. Il a put la toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser... quand il voulait pendant 5 ans.

**Ally :** Je l'ai quitté, j'ai fuit. Je voulais oublié à nouveau tout ça. Tout ce que je ressentais. Je pensais qu'ailleurs qu'à San Antonio ça irait mieux et puis...

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Ally :** Et puis tu es arrivée et c'était encore plus fort que d'habitude. Tout simplement parce que toi tu m'accordais plus d'attention que les autres. Près de toi, j'aurais envie de croire que ce n'est pas mauvais mais je n'y arrive pas.

**Moi :** Je peux t'aider alors.

**Ally :** Comment ?

Pour toute réponse, je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à l'embrasser. Rien de bien méchant, pas trop passionné pour une première fois. Juste histoire de goûter ses lèvres douces.

**Moi :** Ça t'a paru mauvais ?

**Ally :** Non, au contraire.

**Moi :** Tu as aimé ?

**Ally :** Beaucoup.

**Moi :** Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de laisser d'autre personne diriger ta vie et contrôler tes sentiments ?

**Ally :** Non, mais...

**Moi :** Je sais que ça va être dur de laisser tomber des idées avec lesquelles tu as grandit, mais je serais là pour t'aider.

**Ally :** Pourquoi tu ferais tant d'effort ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te trouver une nana qui n'a pas peur d'assumer ce qu'elle est ?

**Moi :** Parce qu'elle ne serait pas toi. Laisse-moi t'aider, de toute façon tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

**Ally :** Je veux bien te croire.

**Moi :** J'y passerais le temps qu'il faudra Ally, mais je ne te lâcherai jamais, comprends bien.

**Ally :** Tu es trop têtue pour ton propre bien.

**Moi :** Peut-être mais j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

_Du côté de Delena..._

**PDV Demi**

**Emily :** Je peux essayer ?

**Selena :** Tu sais lire ?

**Emily :** Un peu.

**Selena :** _(tend le livre)_ Vas-y.

Je les regarde discrètement, émue devant ce que je vois. Elles sont toutes les deux allongées sur le lit, Emily bien au chaud sous sa couverture. Wilmer n'aurait jamais passé autant de temps avec sa fille... Bon sang ! Il faut que j'arrête ça ! Pourquoi comparer Wilmer et Selena ? Il n'y a rien à comparer ! On sait toutes qui l'emporterait de toute façon.

**Emily :** Tu crois que je saurai lire aussi bien que toi ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr et même mieux ! Tu sais Emily, tu n'as pas encore besoin de savoir lire à ton âge. Tu es en avance par rapport aux autres élèves. Tu sais ce que ça prouve ? Que tu as l'intelligence de ta mère.

**Emily :** Tu le penses ?

**Selena :** Oui, j'en suis sûre. Tu sais quoi ? Même à 7 ans j'avais du mal à lire. Tu as le temps d'apprendre, crois-moi. _(regarde sa montre)_ Mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. On se lève tôt demain !

**Emily :** Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?

**Selena :** Oui, et je t'aurai préparé des pancakes.

**Emily :** Aux pépites de chocolat !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Si tu y tiens. _(l'embrasse sur le front)_ Bonne nuit petite rockstar.

**Emily :** Bonne nuit.

Comme je sais que Selena va sortir de la chambre, je retourne dans le couloir et donne l'illusion d'arriver. Juste histoire que je ne sois pas prise en plein espionnage.

**Selena :** Je t'attends en bas.

**Moi :** D'accord. _(entre)_ Alors, ça t'a plu ?

**Emily :** Oui ! Selena lit mieux que toi.

**Moi :**_(m'assois)_ Vraiment ?

**Emily :** Oui, mais ne le prend pas mal. Toi tu fais mieux la cuisine.

**Moi :** On en reparlera demain matin quand elle aura fait tes pancakes.

**Emily :** _(sourire)_ D'accord. _(fronce les sourcils)_ J'ai réfléchit toute la soirée.

**Moi :** A quoi donc ?

**Emily :** Tu sais, quand je t'avais dit que tu devrais embrassé papa et pas Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui, je m'en rappelle.

**Emily :** Et bien, j'avais peut-être tord.

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Emily :** Tu as sourit tout le temps où Selena était là. Plus qu'avec papa. Tu es amoureuse de Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui, je le suis.

**Emily :** Alors c'est avec elle que tu devrais être.

Je reste silencieuse ensuite, méditant sur ces paroles. C'est là que je me souviens de qui est mon interlocuteur : ma fille. Elle, 5 ans, vient de comprendre avant moi où était ma place.


	8. C'est lui, hein ?

**PDV Demi**

_Je reste silencieuse ensuite, méditant sur ces paroles. C'est là que je me souviens de qui est mon interlocuteur : ma fille. Elle, 5 ans, vient de comprendre avant moi où était ma place._

**Moi :**Je me sens bien avec elle, c'est vrai. Mais comprends bien Em', si je veux être avec Selena, je vais devoir me séparer de ton père. Tu le verras beaucoup moins.

**Emily :** Moins que « jamais », tu appelles ça comment ?

**Moi :** Ça n'existe pas.

**Emily :**Papa, il n'est jamais là. Il ne fait jamais rien avec moi et il ne se souviendrait même pas de mon anniversaire si tu ne le lui rappelais pas. Selena elle me lit des histoires, elle m'apprend à jouer de la guitare et demain, elle va me faire des pancakes. En plus, elle te fait sourire. Pourquoi tu hésites encore ?

**Moi :** Parce que je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais d'accord.

**Emily :** Je suis d'accord.

**Moi :**Bon, j'en parlerais avec ton père. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front et je me lève pour éteindre la lumière. Puis, je murmure doucement avant de fermer la porte.

**Moi :** Bonne nuit petite rockstar.

**Emily :** Bonne nuit maman.

Je descends ensuite rejoindre Selena dans le salon. Elle est assise avec son ordinateur sur les genoux en train de lire quelque chose d'un air très concentré. Je prends place à côté d'elle et je jette un coup d'œil à son écran. Je ne comprends rien à ce que je vois même si je reconnais le design de son blog. Je la connais un minimum pour savoir qu'elle est très concentrée dès qu'il s'agit de sa fiction, alors j'attends. Il lui arrive de sourire de temps en temps, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je finis par ne plus tenir et je me décide à attirer son attention en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle se tourne vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Moi :** Pourquoi j'avais l'impression de lire une autre langue ?

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Parce que c'est de l'anglais canadien. Il y a « tabarnak » et « calisse » dans chaque phrase. Merci à Shay pour ce nouveau vocabulaire.

**Moi :**Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

**Selena :** Nop, sinon je ne pourrais plus l'utiliser.

**Moi :** _(boude)_Mais-euh…

**Selena :**_(rire)_ Parfois je me demande si tu as vraiment 24 ans.

**Moi :** Je pose cette question existentielle chaque jour.

**Selena :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

**Selena :** Je méditerai dessus, crois-moi.

**Moi :**Pour l'instant, tu devrais faire autre chose.

**Selena :**Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

**Selena :** Je crois que si…

Elle s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Si le baiser était d'abord tendre et lent, il devient vite plus passionné, plus demandant. Mes mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux au moment même où elle m'allonge sur le canapé. Je perds tout contrôle, je veux juste la sentir contre moi, sur moi, en moi… et ce sentiment devient d'autant plus fort qu'elle vient maintenant déposer une pluie de baiser dans mon cou, s'arrêtant sur mon point d'impulsion. J'ai l'impression que ma température corporelle a considérablement augmenté en quelques secondes.

**Moi :**On… On devrait… aller dans la chambre…

**Selena :**_(me regarde)_ Peut-être oui.

Elle se relève, m'invitant à en faire de même. Une fois devant elle, elle vient m'embrasser tendrement. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues juste avant qu'elle ne vienne me soulever. Reflex, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'aider à me soutenir.

**Moi :**Si tu me fais tomber je t'étripe.

**Selena :** Non mais t'as vu les muscles de fou que je me tape ? Jamais de la vie je te laisse tomber. Je m'étriperais moi-même sinon.

**Moi :** Maintenant tu as le choix Gomez. On reste ici à discuter ou on passe directement dans la chambre.

**Selena :** Impatiente ?

**Moi :** Totalement.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Je ne veux pas te frustrer plus encore.

Elle commence donc à monter les escaliers et je viens l'embrasser à nouveau, voulant du contact le plus possible. Je ne vois même pas qu'on est arrivées dans la chambre avant de sentir le matelas contre mon dos. Perdue dans le baiser, je finis par me ressaisir et réagir.

**Moi :**_ (la repousse)_ Selena, attends.

**Selena :**Quoi ?

**Moi :** Emily est juste à côté et je te jure qu'elle a les oreilles très baladeuses.

**Selena :**On devrait peut-être arrêter dans ce cas.

**Moi :** Ce serait mieux.

Sans rien ajouter, elle vient s'allonger à côté de moi, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je me tourne vers elle, appuyer sur mon coude.

**Moi :**Tu m'en veux ?

**Selena :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'arrive à contrôler mes hormones.

**Moi :** Sûre ?

**Selena :** Tu me prends vraiment pour une obsédée sexuelle ou quoi ?

**Moi :** Hum… Je ne vais pas faire de commentaire.

**Selena :**C'est mieux pour toi, en effet.

**Moi :** _(joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux)_ Tu sais, Emily est d'accord.

**Selena :**D'accord pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Nous deux.

**Selena :** Et… concrètement on est quoi ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas pour toi mais, personnellement, je commence tout juste une relation extra-conjugale.

**Selena :**_ (sourire)_Relation ? J'aime la façon dont ça sonne.

**Moi :** Ça ne te dérange pas que… qu'on ait à se cacher ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime Demi, c'est la seule chose qui compte. La seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Mais… _(hésite)_

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :**Il y a peut-être deux ou trois personnes à qui j'en ai parlé.

**Moi :**Et qui ?

**Selena :** Miley, déjà. Elle ne dira rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est un peu folle mais elle connaît le prix de ce secret. Et puis… Trois autres amies. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de t'en inquiéter parce que deux d'entre elles ne sont pas au lycée.

**Moi :**Tant qu'elles ne disent rien, ça va.

**Selena :**C'est juste… je ne pouvais pas totalement le garder.

**Moi :** Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Selena :**Tant mieux.

**Moi :** On devrait dormir maintenant. Il se fait tard.

**Selena :**D'accord maman.

**Moi :**_(la frappe à l'épaule)_Hey !

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Oh ça va. 6 ans ce n'est pas la mort.

**Moi :** Tu dis ça maintenant mais si on en reparle dans quelques années ton discours aura certainement changer.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ J'aime quand tu nous projettes dans le futur.

Avec un sourire, je me penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de m'allonger à côté d'elle. Contre toute attente, elle passe son bras autour de moi et m'attire à elle. Je pose donc ma tête sur sa poitrine et passe mon bras autour de sa taille. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas endormie dans les bras de quelqu'un, bercée par une douce respiration et apaisée par une chaleur enivrante contre moi.

**Moi :** Bonne nuit.

**Selena :**_(murmure)_Bonne nuit.

Elle m'embrasse doucement sur le front avant de que je ne ferme les yeux.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain matin…_

**PDV Selena**

Je suis réveillée par une douce lumière qui me tire lentement de mon sommeil. Je viens tout juste de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie ! Je me tourne vers Demi qui dort toujours tout contre moi et je souris en voyant à quel point elle a l'air paisible en dormant. Bon, vu que je suis déjà réveillée, autant que je me lève. Je m'applique donc à sortir du lit sans réveiller Demi et je vais dans le couloir. C'est là que je remarque qu'Emily est déjà dans le couloir et elle m'attend.

**Emily :** Salut.

**Moi :**Hey ! Déjà réveillée ?

**Emily :** Oui.

**Moi :** Tu veux m'aider à faire les pancakes ?

**Emily :**D'accord ! Tu me portes ?

**Moi :**Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour ça ?

**Emily :** Jamais !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Ok, viens alors.

Elle me saute donc dessus et je l'attrape pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ensuite, je descends et, une fois dans la cuisine, j'installe Emily sur le comptoir avant de chercher tout les ingrédients donc j'ai besoin. Ce n'est qu'une fois que j'ai tout rassemblé que je commence.

**Emily :**Tu l'aimes ma maman ?

**Moi :**_(distraite)_Quoi ?

**Emily :** Tu es amoureuse de maman ?

**Moi :**Hum… oui. Pourquoi ?

**Emily :** Parce qu'elle aussi elle veut être avec toi. Vous allez vous installez ensemble ?

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

**Emily :**Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Et bien… Déjà il y a ton père.

**Emily :**Mais elle va se séparer de lui.

**Moi :** Même si elle le fait… euh… comment t'expliquer ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple d'être avec quelqu'un. Parfois, l'amour ça ne suffit pas. Tu comprends ?

**Emily :** Oui. Je comprends. Mais tu l'aimes, hein ?

**Moi :**Oui, ça j'en suis certaine.

**Emily :**Et comment ça fait d'être amoureuse ?

**Moi :** Et bien… c'est différent à l'intérieur de toi dès que tu es avec cette personne. Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment comme sentiment, ça se vit.

**Emily :**Ça m'arrivera aussi ?

**Moi :** Normalement oui. Maintenant petit génie, si on les finissait ces pancakes ?

**Emily :** Je mets la table en attendant.

Tout en cuisant les pancakes, je garde un œil sur Emily juste au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide pour atteindre des choses trop hautes. Pendant que certains pancakes cuisent, je vais préparer deux chocolats chauds, un pour Emily et un pour moi. Je fais aussi chauffer le café… et voilà le moment où on se dit que, oui, les femmes sont multi-tâches. En tout cas, une fois que j'ai fini tout les pancakes, je pose l'assiette sur la table.

**Moi :** Je vais réveiller ta mère, d'accord ?

**Emily :** Ça marche.

Je sors de la cuisine mais, une fois arrivée dans le couloir, je réalise qu'Emily et moi n'étions pas aussi seules que je ne le pensais. Je me demande ensuite depuis combien de temps.

**Moi :** Tu nous espionnes ?

**Demi :**Non.

**Moi :** Depuis quand tu es là ?

**Demi :**… Presque depuis le début.

**Moi :** Donc tu espionnais ?

**Demi :** Hum… Peut-être un peu. A ma décharge, vous êtes adorables ensemble.

**Moi :** Bon, je te pardonne… si tu m'embrasses.

**Demi :**Avec plaisir.

Elle vient m'embrasser brièvement mais passionnément. Elle va ensuite dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Emily qu'elle embrasse sur le front avant d'aller se faire un café. Je m'installe en face d'Emily et c'est là que je remarque quelque chose.

**Moi :** Dis petite rockstar, tu m'expliques où est passé la moitié des pancakes ?

**Emily :**Aucune idée.

**Moi :**_(rire)_Essaye de mentir sans avoir du sirop d'érable sur le bout du nez.

**Emily :**_(se frotte)_ C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Non, mais tu admets avoir menti ?

**Emily :** Hum… oui.

**Moi :** Donc, tu as tout manger ?

**Emily :**Mais ils sont excellents ! Meilleurs que ceux de maman.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Emily :** Désolée, mais je trouverai quelque chose où tu es meilleure, promis.

**Demi :**_(rire)_ Ça va te t'inquiète pas.

**Emily :**Je vais m'habiller.

Une fois qu'elle est sortie de la cuisine, je me lève rejoindre Demi pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois plus profondément, plus passionnément. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, rapprochant encore un peu nos corps. Perdue dans le baiser, je perds la notion du temps et de l'espace. Je ne reprends pied avec la réalité que quand on est interrompue par une petite voix.

**Emily :** Hum hum !

**Moi :**_(la regarde)_ Oups ! Désolée…

**Emily :** Ce n'est pas grave. Mais on devrait y aller.

**Moi :**Tu as entendu maman ?

**Demi :**_(me frappe à l'épaule)_Arrête !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Si tu veux. Je vais mettre mes affaires dans la voiture.

_Ellipse.. De retour à l'intérieur…_

Je viens tout juste de fermer la porte derrière moi quand je suis attaquée par Emily qui me saute dessus. Je la tiens pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

**Emily :**Tu peux m'emmener à l'école ?

**Moi :**Tu n'y vas pas avec ta mère d'habitude ?

**Emily :**Si, mais je veux y aller avec toi aujourd'hui.

**Demi :**_(arrive)_Tu m'abandonnes encore ?

**Emily :**Juste cette fois…

**Moi :** Je peux l'emmener tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un problème et puis tu arriveras peut-être à l'heure en cours pour une fois.

**Demi :** Ahah, très drôle.

**Emily :**_(suppliante)_ S'il te plait maman…

**Demi :**Très bien.

**Emily :** Yeah !

**Moi :**_(la pose)_ Tu m'attends dans la voiture ?

**Emily : **D'accord.

Dès qu'elle est sortie, je m'approche de Demi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est beaucoup plus passionnée pour le coup. Ses mains sont sur mes joues et les miennes sur ses hanches. Au bout d'environ une minute, j'interromps le baiser mais je laisse mon front contre le sien.

**Moi :** Tu m'en veux pour Emily ?

**Demi :** Non, c'est comme des minis vacances. Tant qu'elle est collée à toi, moi je suis tranquille.

**Moi :** Contente de t'aider dans ce cas. _(regarde ma montre)_ Il faudrait qu'on parte maintenant.

Je l'embrasse plusieurs fois, brièvement, avant de me diriger vers la porte. Quand je suis sur le point, je me retourne une dernière fois.

**Moi :** On se revoit en cours.

**Demi :** Oui, a tout à l'heure.

_Ellipse… Au lycée…_

**PDV Demi**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'arrive au lycée avec plus de 10 minutes d'avance. Je vais donc rejoindre Camila dans notre bureau commun, entre nos deux salles, sauf qu'elle n'est pas seule mais avec Ally. Et vu la façon dont elles agissent l'une envers l'autre, tout c'est bien passer hier soir.

**Moi :**Alors, comment ça va les amoureuses ?

**Camila :**Ça avance. Et toi avec… tu sais qui ?

**Moi :** On était ensemble hier soir.

**Camila :** Toute la soirée ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Camila :** Et la nuit ?

**Moi :** Hum… Oui.

**Camila :**_ (sourire)_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtise.

**Ally :** Ok… J'ai l'impression de ne pas trop comprendre la situation.

**Camila :**C'est normal.

**Ally :**_(à moi)_T'es mariée non ?

**Moi :**Oui mais c'est… compliqué.

**Ally :**Oh, très bien. Donc… tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

**Moi :**On peut dire ça.

**Ally :** Je ne te juge pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Camila :** Revenons-en à ces bêtises.

**Moi :** Arrête ! Elle n'est pas comme ça !

**Ally :**C'est un « elle » ?

**Moi :** Ouais, en plus.

**Camila :**Oh aller… Admets la vérité Demi. On sait toutes de quoi Selena est capable.

**Ally :**Selena ?!

**Moi :**_(énervée)_ Merci Mila.

**Camila :**_(plaque sa main sur sa bouche)_ Oups ! Désolée…

**Ally :**Tu sors avec Selena ? Une élève ?

**Moi :**Non ! Enfin… pas vraiment. C'est… _(hésite)_

**Ally :** _(termine) _Compliqué ?

**Moi :**Très.

**Camila :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliquer dans cette affaire ? Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes. Je ne…

**Moi :**_(la coupe)_Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle.

**Camila :**Ça viendra. Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à son…

**Ally :**_(termine)_ Charme ? Parce que, pour en avoir, elle en a !

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Ça oui.

**Camila :**Ok, attends. Que tu veuilles lâcher Wilmer pour elle, je comprends. Mais Emily dans tout ça, elle en pense quoi ?

**Moi :** Elle adore Selena, elle déteste son père. Fais le calcul.

**Camila :**Je déteste les maths…

**Ally :** C'est simple à comprendre non ? Elle est d'accord.

**Camila :** Donc, où est le problème ?

**Moi :** Le problème ? Je dois me battre contre la famille la plus puissante de Dallas. Voilà le problème.

**Camila :** Si on te trouve un bon avocat, il n'y a plus de problème.

**Moi :** Vas le chercher.

**Camila :** Ok, là ça devient problématique.

**Moi :** Tu vois._(soupire)_ Et puis… je ne sais même pas où tout ça va nous mener.

**Camila :**De quoi tu parles ?

**Moi :** C'est une ado ! Dans quelques mois, elle sera peut-être déjà passée à autre chose.

**Camila :** Sauf qu'on parle de Selena là. Elle te fait du charme depuis l'année dernière je te signale.

**Ally :**Et elle t'écrit des chansons.

**Moi :** Comment tu sais ça ?

**Ally :**_ (sors un carnet)_Elle a oublié son songbook. J'ai peut-être **_accidentellement_** jeté un coup d'œil. Ça fait son sens maintenant, cette chanson.

Elle me tend le carnet et je lis, même si je sais que c'est mal :

"I have never believed in true love

I have never believed that I could

Ever fall in love like that one day

You were in that class in September

Month of darkness, day of shinny lights

I saw you, everything changed in me

Like a miracle you were right there

**Why is it so wrong**

**The love I feel now?**

**Which shouldn't exist**

**Don't exist at all**

**Nevertheless they're here**

**Those really hard feelings**

**I have for you now**

**My angel teacher"**

**Ally : **Elle l'a écrite l'année dernière. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de Camila au début…

**Camila :**_(la coupe)_ Moi ? Pourquoi ?

**Ally :** Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et puis, elle était d'accord de venir aux nouvelles pour toi.

**Camila :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

**Ally :**_(insiste)_Tu vois exactement de quoi je parle.

**Camila :** C'est juste que… comme dit elle arrive super bien à charmer les profs. Je pensais… _(passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'accord !

**Ally :** Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais. Je comprends.

**Moi :** Ok. Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour vous.

**Camila :**Si tu me racontes ta soirée avec Selena.

**Moi :** Deal.

**PDV Selena**

**Lauren :**Et bien, et bien, vous avez l'air très heureuse Mlle Gomez.

**Miley :** Clair. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle a accepté ta demande en mariage ?

**Moi :**_ (la frappe derrière la tête)_ Arrête avec ça ! Je ne le ferais pas dans l'immédiat ok ?

**Miley :**_ (frotte sa tête)_ Mot clé dans cette phrase ? « Dans l'immédiat ».

**Lauren :**Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi :**J'ai passé la nuit chez elle.

**Miley :** Et son gars ?

**Moi :**En voyage d'affaire.

**Lauren :**_(sourire)_ Vous n'avez pas trop fait de bêtises j'espère…

**Moi :** Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, il y avait sa fille dans la chambre à côté. Tu crois sérieusement que je voulais traumatisé une gamine de 5 ans ?

**Miley :**Bon, techniquement, il s'est passé quoi ?

**Moi :**Rien de spécial je vous dis. On était ensemble, c'est tout. Et on a **_dormi_**.

**Miley :**Mouais… Pleine de beaux rêves ta nuit, je présume.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Ça je ne peux pas le nier.

**? :** Hey, Gomez !

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_Oh non… C'est lui hein ?

**Miley :**Ouaip !

**Lui :**_ (arrive)_Hey, t'entends pas quand on t'appelle Selena ?

**Moi :**_(le regarde)_ Si, mais j'avais carrément envie de t'ignorer Justin.

**Miley :** Oh clash !

**Moi :**_(rire) _Ouais hein ?

**Justin :** Oh aller… Avoue juste que tu veux sortir avec moi.

**Moi :**Hum… non. Plutôt mourir.

**Justin :** Toutes les filles disent ça avant de tomber dans les bras du mec.

**Moi :**Ouais mais on n'est pas dans un film Bieber. Retourne jouer aux « wannabe bad-boy » avec Austin et laisse-moi tranquille.

**Justin :** Juste un rendez-vous.

**Moi :**Ok.

**Justin :**_(sourire)_Génial ! Quand ?

**Moi :** Quelque chose comme le… 30 Février, ça te va ?

**Justin :** Ouais mais… j'ai un doute, ça s'arrête pas le 28 en Février ?

**Moi :** Si.

**Justin :**_(fronce les sourcils)_ Bah, on peut pas sortir alors.

**Moi :**C'était le but.

**Justin :** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

**Moi : **Pour une raison très simple. Tu un as appendice en trop au niveau de l'entrejambe.

**Justin :** Ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Je vais te re-convertir, tu vas voir.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas avec un gamin comme toi que je risque de retrouver goût aux mecs. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois rejoindre ma petite amie. Ciao !

**Justin :**_(pendant que je pars)_On se revoit en Espagnol _belleza _!

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Retenez-moi de le tuer.

**Miley :** Jamais. Je te le tiens pendant que tu le cognes si tu veux.

**Lauren :** Et je t'aide.

**Moi :** Ce serait avec plaisir.


	9. Tabarnak !

**PDV Demi**

Assise sur mon bureau, je regarde chaque élève entrer, attendant de voir venir ma préférée de toute. Ok, je sais qu'en tant que prof je ne devrais pas faire de favoritisme. Mais je ne devrais pas non plus entretenir de relation avec une élève donc je ne suis plus à une entorse du règlement près. Bordel ! Pourquoi je souris comme une conne dès que je pense à elle ?

**Selena :**C'est moi qui vous fais sourire comme ça ?

**Moi :**_(faux sarcasme)_Mais bien sûr.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_Je savais que j'avais de l'effet.

**Moi :**_ (rire)_Vas-t'asseoir.

**Selena :**A vos ordres.

Quand je vais fermer la porte, je remarque les regards que Justin lance à… Selena. Ok gamin, non. Pas touche.

**Moi :** Bon, à ce que je vois tout le monde est là…

**Justin :**_(me coupe)_ Surtout le meilleur.

**Miley :**_(tousse)_Diva ! _(tousse)_

**Moi :** Pour la modestie tu repasseras Justin. Sur ce… Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de faire un petit test surprise ?

**Selena :**Je dirais « Non merci, je passe mon tour ».

**Miley :** Et je suis avec Selena sur ce coup là.

**Selena :** Mais de toute façon quoi qu'on en dise vous le ferrez quand même alors pourquoi demander ?

**Moi :** Pour que tu puisses sortir une connerie.

**Miley :**Et bim !

**Selena :**Chut.

Je les laisse dans leur délire pour distribuer les copies rapidement. Je reviens ensuite devant, toujours assise sur le bureau… ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

**Moi :**C'est un test rapide, juste histoire de voir où vous en êtes avec votre vocabulaire.

**Justin :** C'est si important que ça ? Ça va nous servir à quoi pour le contrôle final ?

**Selena :** Je ne sais pas moi… Attends, peut-être à avoir quelque chose à dire !

**Moi :** C'est exactement ça. Je sais que l'Espagnol n'est qu'une option mais comprenez bien que chaque point au-dessus de la moyenne vous sera ajouté pour le diplôme alors qu'aucune note en-dessus ne sera prise en compte. C'est toujours un plus, quoi qu'en pense M. Bieber. Mettez-vous au travail maintenant.

Voyant qu'ils commencent tous à écrire, je vais cette fois m'asseoir derrière le bureau mais, au lieu de m'occuper de manière constructive, je reste fixée sur Selena, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me repasse la soirée d'hier, ce matin, chaque baiser, chaque sourire… Tout. Mes souvenirs remontent plus loin, jusqu'à _**cette fois**_, sur le bureau. La façon dont elle m'a murmuré « je t'aime », presque comme si elle en avait honte. La façon dont mon cœur s'est gonflé en entendant ces 3 petits mots, tout simplement parce que ça faisait des années que je ne les avais plus entendu. La façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent à chaque fois qu'elle sourit… Tout.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, fixée sur elle, perdue dans mes pensées… En tout cas, elle finit par relever la tête et croiser mon regard. Elle sourit doucement, me faisant légèrement rougir. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle se lève avec sa feuille en main et vient me la donner.

**Moi :**_(étonnée)_Déjà finit ?

**Selena :**Une demi-heure, je pense que c'est une bonne moyenne.

**Moi :** Tu as relut ?

**Selena :**3 fois. Je vous défie de trouver une erreur.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_Je vais faire très attention, crois-moi.

**Selena :** Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_Tu restes tout à l'heure ?

**Selena :** Comme toujours.

Elle retourne à sa place, continuant de me regarder intensément. Je me perds dans la profondeur de ses yeux, profitant de cette discrète intimité. Sourires et regards… C'est tout ce qu'on peut échanger pour l'instant mais je peux m'en contenter jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

**PDV Selena**

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je suis toujours plongée dans les yeux de Demi. J'étais prête à rester, comme promis, sauf que je sens quelqu'un me tirer par le bras, me forçant à me lever et à le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, j'ai enfin un aperçu de mon kidnappeur… Justin ! J'arrive à m'arracher à sa prise et je ne suis pas prête à rester calme. Non mais c'est du harcèlement à ce niveau là !

**Moi :**Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend Bieber ?

Je me fiche qu'on soit dans un couloir rempli d'élève. Je me fiche que tout le monde s'arrête pour nous regarder. Je me fiche que des profs ne soient pas loin. J'en ai marre.

**Justin : **_(s'approche) _Un baiser, c'est tout ce que je demande. Après je te fiche la paix.

**Moi :**_(le repousse)_Non mais t'es dingue !

Je le pousse contre les casiers, le maintenant en place en le tenant par le col de son T-Shirt.

**Moi :**Ecoute-moi bien Bieber. Si je n'avais pas autant pitié du peu de couilles que tu as, ça ferait bien longtemps que je te les aurais coupés avec un sécateur rouillé trempé dans de l'acide !

**Justin :** Allez quoi ! Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une chaudasse, ne le cache pas !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend en ce moment, je suis plutôt calme normalement. En tout cas, le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai déjà foutu mon poing dans la gueule de Bieber et je ne fais pas trop attention à l'état dans lequel il finit.

**? :** Selena ! Justin !

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_ Merde…

Je me tourne vers Demi qui n'a pas l'air très contente de ce qui se passe. Pour ne rien arranger à mes problèmes, elle est encore plus sexy quand elle est colère. Ok, il va falloir que je me contrôle et ça risque d'être dur.

**Demi :**Vous deux, bureau du principal, tout de suite.

Ok… Sérieusement, elle me fait flippée. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Vous avez déjà vu une Latina en colère ? Ça fait vraiment peur ! Et pourtant je suis le genre de fille qui se marre devant les films d'horreur ! Sauf « Conjuring »… Autre histoire. Donc ! Je ne vais même pas essayer de protester. Je suis Demi jusqu'au bureau du proviseur où elle toque avant d'entrer.

**Proviseur :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Demi :** Bagarre dans les couloirs.

**Proviseur :** Asseyez-vous._(on le fait)_ Qui a commencé ?

**Moi :** Il va falloir préciser votre question. Qui a donné le premier coup, c'est ça ?

**Proviseur :** Exactement.

**Moi :**Techniquement je suis aussi la seule à avoir frapper.

**Justin : **Pas besoin de te vanter, ça va.

**Moi :**Si, c'était nécessaire.

**Proviseur :** Taisez-vous ! Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça Mlle Gomez ?

**Moi :** Exactement. Disons qu'après un an de tentative de drague qui frôle le harcèlement, j'en avais marre. Et puis ses insultes à deux balles, il se les garde.

**Justin :**C'est toi qui a menacé de me couper les couilles !

**Moi :**Quelles couilles ?

Derrière moi, j'entends Demi rire discrètement. Je suis fière de mon petit effet, même si le principal n'a pas l'air de saisir mon sens de l'humour.

**Proviseur :** Vous êtes en train de me dire que ça fait un an que vous subissez ça sans rien dire ?

**Moi :**Je pensais que c'était juste un gamin en manque et que ça passerait. Écoutez sérieusement c'était juste un petit coup dans la gu… au visage.

**Justin :**T'aurais put te retenir non ? Ou c'est une sorte de folie héréditaire qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? C'est ça le truc ? T'es aussi dingue que ta mère ?

J'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever mais je suis retenue par une main sur mon épaule. Demi. Rien que son parfum et son contact me calme partiellement, mais pas totalement.

**Moi :**Monsieur, vous avez le choix. Soit vous me laissez sortir, soit je repeins votre bureau avec son sang.

**Proviseur :** Restez dans le couloir.

**Moi :** D'accord.

Je sors donc du bureau en évitant de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je vais ensuite m'asseoir par terre, contre le mur, les genoux replier contre la poitrine et la tête posée dessus. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration saccadée et mes mains qui tremblent. Putain ! Je ne sais pas s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en disant ça, mais il a touché un point sensible. Perdue dans mon monde, je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que c'est Demi, je reconnais son parfum entre mille.

**Demi :**Ça va ?

**Moi :**J'ai connu mieux.

**Demi :**_(hésite)_Ce qu'il a dit… ?

**Moi :**C'est vrai. A ton avis, pourquoi je serais dans cet état sinon ? Ma mère est folle, d'accord ? Plus personne n'en doute depuis qu'elle a finit pour la 4ème fois en hôpital psychiatrique. Justin savait exactement où toucher pour que ça fasse mal. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je finisse comme elle et j'ai bien l'impression que je suis sur la bonne voie.

**Demi :**C'est faux. Pour toi comme pour elle. Elle m'avait l'air tout à fait saine d'esprit quand je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière. Peut-être même plus que la majorité des gens dans ce monde.

**Moi :** Ouais mais… venant de toi…

**Demi :**_ (frappe mon épaule)_Hey !

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Je plaisante.

**Demi :** Écoute Selena, ne fais pas attention à eux. Tu sais qui tu es et tu sais où tu veux aller. Ne dévies de cette objectif. D'accord ?

**Moi :**Ouais.

**Demi :** Bon. Prête à y retourner ? On pourra finir cette conversation plus tard.

**Moi :**Ça marche.

**PDV Externe**

Le jeune homme avançait dans les couloirs, voulant profiter de son heure de libre pour terminer sa chanson pour le concours de musique. Seulement, une fois arriver devant la salle de musique publique, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà là, emplissant l'espace d'une voix mélodieuse accompagnée au piano. Il s'arrêta près de la porte, résistant à l'envie grandissante de regarder, se contentant d'écouter. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il entra discrètement dans la salle pour avoir un aperçu de cette mystérieuse chanteuse. Pour ce qu'il voyait d'elle, il la trouvait belle. De longs cheveux châtain clair, un teint mate et de longs doigts fins qui parcouraient les touches d'ivoires du piano. Tout ce que le jeune homme attendait, c'était que la chanson finisse pour qu'il puisse parler à cette fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aussi. Finalement, les derniers accords s'estompaient enfin.

**Lui :** C'était très beau.

L'adolescente sursauta en entendant cette voix soudaine et tomba même de son tabouret en voyant qui s'était adressé à elle. Depuis plus de 2 ans, elle le regardait de loin. Elle attendait un signe, un parole, quelque chose. Et voilà. Il venait de lui parler, et pour dire qu'il aimait ce qu'elle venait de faire en plus ! Il s'avançait vers elle, tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever et il eut enfin un aperçut de ses yeux. Beaux… Clairs…

**Elle :**Merci.

**Lui :** Pour le compliment ou le coup de main ?

**Elle :**Les deux.

**Lui :** Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

**Elle :**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours dans mon petit monde quand je joue.

**Lui :**_(sourire)_ Je suis pareil.

**Elle :**Tu me montres ?

**Lui :**Avec plaisir.

**PDV Demi**

Je regarde Selena qui marche de long en large dans la salle. Elle a l'air fébrile, tendue et même un peu inquiète.

**Moi :**Calme toi.

**Selena :**Je ne peux pas. Si lui le pense, qui d'autre ?

**Moi :** Toi apparemment.

**Selena :** Tu ne crois pas que je puisse finir comme elle ?

**Moi :** Non. Par contre, ça va finir par arriver si tu te bassines toi-même avec cette idée. Arrête.

**Selena :** Je ne comprends pas. Comment il a fait pour l'apprendre ? J'ai fait bien attention à ce que cette info ne circule pas. Non mais tu imagines ? La fille d'une folle. Ça va me suivre toute ma vie.

**Moi :**C'est faux. Selena, stop !

Elle continue pourtant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je vais finir par en avoir le tournis à force de la voir tourner en rond continuellement.

**Moi :** Selena Marie Gomez, arrête immédiatement !

**Selena :**_(me regarde)_ Comment tu connais mon nom complet toi ?

**Moi :** C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?

**Selena :** Oui. Alors ?

**Moi :**C'était écrit sur ta fiche qu'on nous donne en début d'année.

**Selena :** Et tu as retenu le mien ? Juste le mien ?

**Moi :**J'ai une mémoire très sélective.

**Selena :** Je vois ça. Il y avait quoi d'autre de compromettant sur cette fiche ?

**Moi :** Il paraît que tu es une élève plutôt calme habituellement.

**Selena :** Comment ça « habituellement » ?

**Moi :**Et bien, je ne vois pas trop en quoi tu es calme quand tu es en Espagnol.

**Selena :** Comment dire ? Je sais exactement quand je peux me lâcher et avec quel prof.

**Moi :**Comment ça ?

**Selena :**Disons qu'il est assez facile de rentrer dans les faveurs des profs.

**Moi :** Explique.

**Selena :**_(s'approche)_ C'est simple. Chaque enseignant aime quand un élève s'intéresse à son cours. _(à quelques centimètres de moi)_ Et il paraît que je suis assez douée pour les cours de langues.

**Moi :** Vraiment ?

**Selena :** Oui, je prends même des cours particuliers.

**Moi :**_ (comprenant)_Tu me montres ?

**Selena :**_(sourire)_Avec plaisir.

Elle réduit la distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller doucement aujourd'hui. Heureusement pour moi, Selena a l'air d'être de même humeur que moi. Sa langue vient déjà frôler ma lèvre inférieur pour me demander accès. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Je me laisse porter par toutes ces sensations que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à réveiller de telles émotions en moi, c'est dingue.

**Selena :** J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Selena :**T'es vachement sexy quand tu te mets en colère.

**Moi :**_(rire)_Première nouvelle.

**Selena :** Oui, et deuxième nouvelle… Je t'aime.

Comme la première fois, ces simples mots réveillent quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Quelque chose comme une passion intense, immédiate et dévorante. Sans plus attendre, je reprends possession de ses lèvres.

_Ellipse… Pause déjeuner…_

**PDV Selena**

**Miley :** Selena, s'il te plait…

**Moi :** Écoute Mil', j'ai déjà essayé. Il veut plus que des excuses d'accord ? Et déjà pour les excuses je n'étais pas très chaude.

**Miley :**Mais réessaye ! C'est nul sans toi à la maison.

**Moi :**Justement, c'est _**ta **_maison, pas la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de refaire plus d'effort que je n'en ai déjà fait.

**Miley :**Même pas pour revoir Jake ? Tu lui manques, tu sais ?

**Moi :** Je sais, il me l'a dit le mois dernier.

**Miley :** Alors, tu ne veux pas revoir ton petit frère plus souvent ?

**Moi :**Je… On en reparlera plus tard. _(pars)_

**Miley :** Quoi ?

Sans faire plus attention à elle, ni à n'importe qui d'autre, je me fraye un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la cours. Sérieusement, je ne veux plus voir personne pour l'instant. Je veux juste m'en aller pour aller réfléchir et je sais exactement où aller. J'arrive à ma moto et, après avoir mis le casque, je démarre en trombe. J'essaye quand même de ne pas dépasser la limitation de vitesse, malgré ma colère qui me pousserait à le faire. Sérieusement, d'abord Bieber ensuite mon père qui envoie Miley comme un pigeon voyageur. J'en ai marre de ma vie. En tout cas, après un quart d'heure de conduite, j'arrive à ma destination. Un endroit assez isolé où je peux évacuer toute ma colère sans embêter qui que ce soit. J'éteins ma moto et j'en descends, m'approchant du bord escarpé de la falaise. Je m'assois, les pieds dans le vide, et je laisse libre court à ma pensée. Finalement, toute la colère que j'ai en-magasiné en moi éclate.

**Moi :**_(me relève)_ Je ne te comprends pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais compris en fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me briser ? Me détruire lentement à petit feu comme tu la fais pour maman ? C'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il te faut pour te sentir puissant ? Réduire en poussière les gens autour de toi ? Mais tu n'es qu'un faible ! Un soumis ! Un mec castré par sa nana ! Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose : tu ne m'auras pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus de moi ? Que je revienne en rampant, implorant ton pardon ? Que je vienne lécher les bottes de ta pouffiasse en la remerciant de m'avoir traiter de pétasse ? Je le mérite selon toi ? Mais je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne me laisserais pas soumettre ! Je préférerais mourir que d'être à la botte de quelqu'un comme elle ! C'est peut-être ça que tu veux au final : que je meurs ! Tu veux que je saute, là, tout de suite ? Je peux le faire. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'ai peur de rien d'autre que moi-même. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je n'ai peur de rien tu m'entends ?! _(balance un pierre)_Je te hais ! Tu le savais ça ? Je te hais pour avoir fait de ma mère un légume ! Je te pour avoir soumis mon petit frère ! Je te hais pour avoir essayé avec moi ! Je veux te voir pendre au bout d'une corde !

**? :**Selena !

Même dans ma folie passagère, j'arrive à me calmer en entendant _**sa**_ voix. Je me tourne vers elle, encore tremblante des émotions que j'ai traversé. Je me rends compte que je vois flou, je suppose que les larmes ont coulé seules, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle s'approche prudemment de moi, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction. Finalement, je comprends qu'elle avait certainement plus peur que je ne saute. Je suis très près du bord de la falaise. Plus que ce que je n'avais prévu.

**Demi :** Calme-toi, s'il te plait.

**Moi :**Je… Je…

Ma respiration est saccadée, ma voix enrouée. J'ai vraiment dû crier plus fort que ce que je ne le croyais.

**Demi :**Tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis là…

**Moi :**Justement… Comment… ?

**Demi :** Viens d'abord. Je t'expliquerai tout mais viens.

Je la regarde puis tourne à nouveau mon regard vers le bord de la falaise. Mes talons pendent dans le vide. Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. Je ne veux pas sauter et je ne voulais surtout pas faire une telle frayeur à Demi. Je fais un pas en avant, lentement, comme si j'hésitais. Finalement, quand je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers elle, ses bras tendus me convainquent dans ma décision. Je cours me jeter dans son étreinte rassurante. Ses bras autour de moi me calme, son parfum me calme. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je laisse tout le stress s'en aller.

**Demi :** Tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis là moi. Je ne m'en vais pas. Je… _(soupire)_ Je reste moi. Toujours.

**Moi :**Toujours ?

**Demi :**Promis. _(me force à la regarder)_ Mais toi ne me fais plus un coup pareil !

**Moi :** Juré.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et je la conduis jusqu'à un arbre. Je m'assois contre le tronc, l'invitant à venir contre moi. Une fois que son dos repose contre ma poitrine, je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Elle prend ma main et entrelace nos doigts. Je la laisse faire, passive, j'attends ses questions.

**Demi :**Pourquoi tu es partie du lycée comme ça ?

**Moi :** Mon père.

**Demi :**Ça je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ? Il y a quelques mois encore tu vivais chez lui.

**Moi :** Entre temps il y eut la belle-mère qui pensait que ce serait amusant de me traiter de pétasse immature, égoïste, insensible et faible d'esprit.

**Demi :** Tel que je te connais tu n'as pas dû tenir ta langue.

**Moi :**Justement si. J'ai attendu qu'elle parte bosser pour appeler ma mère et partir chez elle. Sans rien dire à personne. Du coup mon père ne veut plus me voir. Il la croit elle, pas moi.

**Demi :** Sérieusement ?

**Moi :**Ouais. D'après lui, le mot « pétasse » n'entre pas dans son vocabulaire de fausse bourgeoise.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_Si je comprends bien tu la détestes.

**Moi :**Oui, à la folie.

**Demi :** Tu ne l'as pas crut au moins ?

**Moi :** Au début si.

**Demi :**_(soupire)_ Selena…

**Moi :** C'est terminé maintenant. Ils ne m'atteignent plus.

**Demi :**Attends… Ça s'est passé quand tout ça ?

**Moi :** Pendant les vacances après le voyage. En fait… Le lendemain même de notre conversation Facebook.

**Demi :**Je comprends mieux.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Demi :** Je ne sais pas… Tu étais bizarre à la rentrée. Je ne comprenais pas. Tu étais tellement bien pendant le voyage…

**Moi :**J'ai essayé, ce n'est pas pareil. Ma…_(soupire)_ Ma mère était à l'hôpital pendant qu'on était au Mexique. Je prenais du bon temps alors qu'elle… Je me sentais nulle.

**Demi :**Arrête de te faire ça. Tu vas finir par te bouffer ta propre santé.

**Moi :** Je sais. J'aimerais savoir… _(hésite)_

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ?

**Demi :** Je ne perds pas mon temps.

**Moi :**Bien sûr que si ! Je suis brisée en un milliard de petits morceaux et tu te fais littéralement chié à tous les recollés ensemble. Si ça ce n'est pas perdre son temps… !

**Demi :**Je ne pense pas. Tu le mérites.

**Moi :**Tu crois ?

**Demi :**_ (me regarde)_ J'en suis certaine.

Histoire d'appuyer son affirmation, elle vient m'embrasser doucement. Pas de passion, pas de désir, juste de l'amour. Enfin je crois… Oh bordel… Je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de toi Demi.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

Je ne suis d'humeur à rien, concrètement c'est vrai. Mais je sais que si je veux retrouver le moral, soit il faut que je parle à Demi, soit à Shay et Cher. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais pas constamment harceler Demi, donc il ne me reste plus que la Canadienne et la Californienne. D'un côté, ça fait super longtemps que je ne leur ai pas parlé et elles me manquent. Merde ! Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte et pourtant c'est vrai ! Bon, j'ouvre Skype sur mon ordi et je me connecte. Quel hasard ! Elles sont toutes les deux connectées ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un hasard en fait… On arrive toujours à se connecter en même temps. Télépathie ! Je rigole. Je vais sur notre conversation à 3 et je les appelle. Elles ne mettent pas longtemps à décrocher.

**Shay :** Enfin tu nous appelles tabarnak ! Je te signale que ça une fucking semaine que je t'attends moi !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Désolée.

**Cher :** D'un côté, elle est certainement trop occupée avec sa nouvelle chérie pour s'intéresser à nous maintenant.

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Cher :**Ose me dire que tu n'as pas passé chaque seconde de libre dans ta vie à penser à elle.

**Moi :** Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être libres les secondes pour que je pense à Demi.

**Shay :** Non mais genre tu nous abandonnes toi non mais de quel droit calisse ! Je te jure que si je ne t'aimais pas autant tu serais déjà morte.

**Moi :**On est immortelles je te rappelle.

**Shay :** C'est vrai tabarnak.

**Moi :**De toute façon tu m'aimes trop pour ne serait-ce que me faire la gueule.

**Shay :** Chut.

**Cher :** Bon alors, tu nous expliques pourquoi on n'a si peu de nouvelles ?

**Moi :**Bah… J'étais avec elle.

**Cher :**Ah ! Tu vois je le savais ! Non mais genre je veux des détails moi !

**Shay :**Moi aussi ! Alors ?

**Moi :** Bah… J'ai passé une nuit chez elle et…_(voyant leurs têtes)_ Non on n'a rien fait enlevé ces têtes d'obsédées !

**Cher :**Bah quoi ! Vu ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête parfois…

**Moi :** Peut-être, mais je reste une éternelle romantique donc… non.

**Shay :**Mais je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes ensemble oui ou non ?

**Moi :** Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça. Elle a elle-même parlé de « relation ».

**Shay :**Merde ! Genre, t'arriverais à avoir une photo ?

**Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait. C'est ma prof et je suis une élève. Si ce qu'il se passe s'apprend, elle est grave dans la merde.

**Shay :** Mais-euh…

**Moi :**Non ! Ne me sors pas la tête trop cute ! Non !

**Cher :**Tu ne résisteras pas à sa tête « Canadienne trop kiki ».

**Moi :** D'où elle sort cette expression ?

**Cher :**On s'en fout ! On veut une photo !

**Moi :**Bon, on va faire un marché. Shay, tu m'écris ce flutain de prochain chapitre de ta fiction qui c'est arrêté à 5 fucking chapitres…

**Shay :**Hey ! Il y en a 6 !

**Moi :** Oh pardon… Donc ! 6 fucking chapitres ! Mieux ?

**Shay :**_(rire)_Ouais.

**Moi :**Et pour toi Cher, il faut que je sache précisément quand tu viens.

**Cher :**Dans 2 semaines.

**Moi :**Déjà ?

**Cher :**Les déménagements c'est devenu un sport chez nous. On est passés pro depuis longtemps.

**Moi :**Sûrement.

**Shay :**C'est ça tes conditions pour une photo ?

**Moi :** Bah ouais.

**Shay :** Putain t'es pas chère en négociation toi.

**Moi :**Nop.

**Cher :** Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

**Moi :**Pas mal de chose. C'est le moment de chercher le pop-corn et les boissons.

**Shay :**Je reviens dans 2 minutes.

**Cher :** Elle est sérieuse ?

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Oui, c'est ça le pire !


	10. Vacances ?

Le vendredi…

**PDV Selena**

Je déteste les vendredi, pas vous ? Non, je dois bien être la seule. Vous me direz : « Comment tu fais pour haïr les vendredis ? Ça annonce le week-end ! » Et bien justement, ça annonce le week-end et qui dit « week-end » dit « deux jours sans voir Demi ». Deux FUCKING longs jours les gens ! C'est une torture ! Du coup je profite de chaque seconde mise à ma disposition pour la contempler et inscrire chaque trait de son visage dans mon esprit. On pourrait facilement croire dans ce cas que je n'écoute pas du tout le cours, et pourtant…

**Demi :**Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui ? (voyant son regard)Non mais j'écoutais !

**Demi :**Vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu peux très facilement répéter ce que je viens de dire.

**Moi :** Bien sûr. Vous venez de dire que la sur-qualification professionnelle entraînait une émigration espagnole vers le Chili et l'Argentine.

**Demi :** Bon et tu peux peut-être supposer pourquoi ces deux pays en particulier ?

**Moi :** Et bien, déjà ils y parlent espagnol.

**Demi :**C'est un bon début.

**Moi :** Et puis, comparativement à d'autres pays comme la Colombie ou le Mexique, le taux de criminalité n'est pas très élever. Regardez, par exemple, si je vous dis « Colombie », vous penserez automatiquement à la cocaïne alors que si je vous dit « Argentine » rien d'autre que le tango vous viendra.

**Demi :** C'est un peu réducteur, tu ne crois pas ?

**Moi :**Surtout très cliché, mais c'est comme ça que le reste du monde voit ces pays. Ils ne pensent qu'aux guérillas et aux gangs alors que c'est bien plus que ça. Mais bon, on ferait mieux d'en revenir au cours parce, si vous me laissez faire, je pourrais débattre pendant des heures sur le cas de la Colombie.

**Demi :**(sourire) Ça, je te crois. Donc…

Et voilà, je peux à nouveau tranquillement la regarder. En tout cas, j'ai hâte que la cloche sonne, ça me fera du temps libre avec elle.

**Miley :** T'es de moins en moins discrète Moule-Frites.

**Moi :**Pourquoi donc le serais-je ?

**Miley :** Pas faux.

A ce moment là, la cloche sonne et toute la classe -sauf moi- se lève d'un même mouvement.

**Demi :**Bon, on se revoit après les vacances.

**Moi :**Vacances ?

**Miley :** T'as réussi à oublier ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Miley ****:**(secoue la tête) Tu me désespères. (sort de la salle) Bonne vacances madame.

**Demi :** Bonne vacances Miley. (me regarde) Sérieusement, tu as oublié ?

**Moi :**Bah… C'est juste que, contrairement à tout le monde, je n'aime pas les vacances.

**Demi :**Comment ça ?

**Moi :**Et bien, ça veut dire 2 semaines sans te voir donc je préfère oublier.

**Demi :**Awn… Je vais te manquer ?

**Moi :** C'était déjà le cas quand tu n'étais que ma prof mais là… Ce sera pire. Ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir, ne plus pouvoir t'enlacer et t'embrasser et…

**Demi :**(me coupe/sourire) J'ai compris ça va.

**Moi :** Je n'y peux rien si je t'aime. Toi par contre tu y peux quelque chose.

**Demi :** Ah bon ?

**Moi :** Oui, si tu étais moins parfaite ça irait mieux.

**Demi :**(sourire) Je ne suis pas parfaite.

**Moi :** C'est ça. Moi je dis stop la modestie.

**Demi :** Mais c'est vrai !

**Moi :** Personnellement, je te trouve parfaite. C'est un problème ?

**Demi :** Mis à part le fait que du coup tu n'aimes plus les vacances ? Non.

**Moi :**(sourire)Alors tout va bien.

Je m'approche alors d'elle pour, enfin, pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle passe alors ses bras derrière ma nuque et je me laisse pleinement porter par le baiser.

**Moi :** Sérieusement, 2 semaines ! Il n'y a que moi que ça effraye ?

**Demi :**Ça ira, on trouvera un moyen de se voir.

**Moi :**C'est vrai ?

**Demi :** Et bien, pour commencer Emily attend toujours ses cours de guitare. C'est une excuse comme une autre non ?

**Moi :**Ouh… Se servir de sa fille comme excuse pour voir sa petite amie secrète… C'est très très sournois. Et même mauvais dans un sens.

**Demi :**Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Moi :** Tu mérites d'être punie.

**Demi :**Et c'est toi qui vas t'en charger je suppose ?

**Moi :** Oh oui.

Je fais alors glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à venir embrasser ses lèvres. Commence alors un baiser lent mais passionné. Je n'étais pas prête à l'intensifier mais il semblerait que Demi si. Quand elle devient plus pressante, je m'écarte d'elle.

**Moi :** Hey ! Tu es la punie et je suis celle qui te punie. Tu fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

**Demi :** Deviendrais-tu dominante ?

**Moi :**Juste maintenant.

J'allais reprendre ma douce torture quand on entend des coups frappés à la porte. Je m'écarte alors de Demi et je vais m'asseoir sur une table en face d'elle. Heureusement, ce n'était que Camila.

**Camila :**Toujours fourrées ensemble vous deux.

**Moi :** Hey ! C'est les vacances ce soir. Je profite du temps qui m'est offert.

**Camila :** D'un côté ça m'arrange de vous trouver toutes les deux.

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Camila :** Je sors avec Ally ce soir.

**Demi ****et ****Moi**** :** Mais c'est génial !

**Camila :** Ouais je sais. Le truc c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée de faire un dîner en tête à tête avec une autre femme.

**Demi :** Et donc ?

**Camila :**Et bien, elle se sentirait mieux si on faisait genre… un dîner à 4. Ce serait moins… rendez-vous galant en fait.

**Moi :** Oh putain la bonne idée ! Je marche ! Attends, je vais faire les choses proprement. (m'assois à côté de Demi) Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? Genre… un rencard ?

**Demi :**(rire)C'est marrant de te voir gênée.

**Moi :** Mais réponds !

**Demi :**(sourire) C'est d'accord.

**Moi :**(sourire)Génial. (à Camila)Alors, comment ça se passe ce soir ?

**Camila :**On se retrouve au Mexican House à 19h.

**Demi :** Épique. 4 Mexicaines dans un resto mexicain.

**Camila :** Tu crois que ce n'est pas fait exprès ?

**Moi :** On fera comme ça donc. (à Demi) Je passerais te prendre.

**Demi :** D'accord.

**Moi :** Je vais quand même rejoindre Miley. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec elle pour hier.

**Camila :**Le bisou !

**Moi :**(la regarde) Pardon ?

**Camila :**Bin quoi ? Pour l'instant, tout ce que que je vois moi c'est une prof avec son élève. Je ne vois rien dans votre relation qui soit romantique.

**Moi :** C'est ça ouais.(à Demi) On se revoit ce soir.

Je l'embrasse quand même avant de me lever et de sortir. Oh bon sang ! J'ai hâte d'être ce soir !

**PDV Demi**

Je suis encore en train de sourire comme une conne quand la porte s'est fermée. Je n'en reviens pas de l'occasion qui se présente. En plus, le Mexican House est en dehors du périmètre du lycée. Je veux dire, il est très peu probable qu'on croise quelqu'un qui aille à la Dallas South High School vu que le restaurant se trouve au Nord de la ville. Ce sera l'occasion pour Selena et moi de se comporter enfin comme un couple.

**Camila :**(sourire) Impatiente ?

**Moi :**Ouais. (sourire)T'as l'air de te faire à l'idée au final.

**Camila :** Au début je n'étais pas très chaude mais… au final vous allez bien ensemble. Et puis, tu as enfin l'air heureuse.

**Moi :**Je le suis. Comment elle fait tu crois ?

**Camila :** De quoi ?

**Moi :**Je ne sais pas… Une gamine de 18 ans arrive à me rendre heureuse alors que… (hésite)

**Camila :** Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est simple si tu veux mon avis. Elle, elle t'aime et ça change tout. J'ai vu la façon dont elle te regarde. Demi, ce ne sera pas qu'une amourette d'adolescente. Elle t'aime vraiment. Elle te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle chose sur terre.

**Moi :** Pourquoi moi ?

**Camila :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Elle est entourée d'une centaine de fille de son âge… Pourquoi elle me regarde **moi** comme ça et personne d'autre ?

**Camila :** Le cœur à ses raisons. Si ça s'expliquait, le monde serait plus simple.

**Moi :**Ça me perturbe quand même. Ça fait seulement quelques jours et… elle me dit déjà qu'elle m'aime…

**Camila :** Elle te l'a dit ?

**Moi :**Oui ! Et moi je… je ne sais pas…

**Camila :**Ne te force pas à dire quelque chose que tu ne ressens pas. Demi, ça viendra au moment voulu, crois-moi. Tu es bien avec elle, non ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Camila :** Dans un sens, tu l'aimes déjà plus que Wilmer. Ça viendra.

**Moi :** Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Mila, c'est plus qu'une simple relation entre nous. Elle me fait confiance pour l'aider à se sortir de ses problèmes et… elle me sort de ma léthargie. C'est différent, c'est… plus.

**Camila :** Je sais, ça se voit. Écoute, tu verras déjà ce soir comment ça va se passer. Peut-être que ça viendra à ce moment-là.

**Moi :** Peut-être…

**PDV Miley**

**Lauren :** Elle a fait quoi quand elle est partie hier ?

**Moi :**Je ne sais pas. Elle est revenue avec Demi, c'est tout ce que je sais.

**Lauren :**(secoue la tête) Elle est bizarre en ce moment.

**Moi :**Pas vraiment, je pense juste qu'elle en a marre.

**Lauren :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** De sa famille. C'est ça qui pose le plus de problème.

**Lauren :**Mais avec toi ça passe.

**Moi :** Je dois être la seule, avec Jake, qu'elle apprécie.

**Lauren :** De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

**Moi :** Rien. La laissez s'en sortir seule.

**Lauren :** Ouais…

**Moi :**De toute façon, elle a sa meuf pour l'aider. Je pense qu'elle lui sera plus utile que nous.

**Lauren :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Moi :** Parce que, quand Demi ordonne, Selena obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Ça s'appelle l'amour.

**Lauren :** En parlant d'amour, ton coup de cœur officiel est juste derrière toi.

Je me retourne discrètement uniquement pour voir mon pire cauchemar se dérouler droit devant mes yeux. Ok, Nick est là, toujours aussi parfait et adorable avec ses bouclettes… mais il est accompagné d'une nana !

**Moi :** C'est qui cette pétasse ?

**Lauren :** Nicole Anderson.

**Moi :** D'où qu'il la connaît ?

**Lauren :**Aucune idée.

**Moi :**(marmonne)Je crois que c'est mort.

**Lauren :**Arrête, le fait qu'ils se parlent ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble… ou même que ça va arriver.

**Selena :**(arrive)Hey ! C'est quoi cette tête Moussaka ?

**Moi :**(sourire) Je vais te pendre.

**Selena :** C'est toi qui a lancé le délire. Alors, c'est quoi cette tronche que tu tires ?

**Lauren :**Regarde derrière toi.

**Selena :**(regarde) Ah.

**Moi :** Tu vois. C'est cuit.

**Selena :**Mais nan !(s'assoie à côté de moi)Ok, tu vas très clairement m'écouter maintenant. C'est ton psy qui te parle, ok ?

**Moi :**Quoi ?

**Selena :** Il lui parle, ok. Ils sortent ensemble ? Je ne pense pas. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble ? Peut-être. Est-ce que ça va t'empêcher d'aller lui parler ? Non.

**Moi :**Mais…

**Selena :** Pas de protestation. Même si tu ne sors pas avec lui, vous serez amis. Il va sortir avec elle, elle va lui faire un sale coup et toi tu pourras être là en tant que meilleure amie compréhensive. Et là, BIM ! Tu pourras te montrer comme une fille qui en vaut la peine.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Selena :** J'en suis certaine.

**Lauren :** Elle a raison. Être son amie c'est toujours mieux que rien. Peut-être que ça durera après le lycée même.

**Moi :** Je préférerais ne pas être invitée à son mariage.

**Selena :** Tu n'auras pas le choix. (je la regarde bizarre)Quelle mariée serais-tu si tu le lâchais le jour de votre mariage, sérieux !? Écoute, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Crois-moi, j'ai réussi à avoir la femme de mes rêves alors tu auras le mec qui te fait fantasmer.

**Moi :** Fantasmer ?

**Selena :** Oh aller… Avoue. Bon, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais t'aider à lui parler.

**Moi :** Comment ?

**Selena :** C'est là qu'il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais y réfléchir, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Moi :**(sourire) Merci.

**Selena :**Hey, si je ne peux même plus te servir à ça, je te sers à quoi moi ?

**Moi :** Tu me sers à ce que j'ai quelqu'un à clacher.

**Selena :**(sarcasme) Ahah. Très drôle.

**Moi :** (la frappe à l'épaule)Oh aller, je te taquine.

**Selena :** J'espère.

**Lauren :** Sinon, tu ne restes pas avec Demi d'habitude ?

**Moi :**C'est vrai.

**Selena :**J'ai une nouvelle de ouf là !

**Lauren :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** Ne nous laisse pas comme ça ! Raconte !

**Selena :**On sort ce soir.

**Moi :** Sortir comme… rencard ?

**Selena :** Exactement ! Double rendez-vous avec… des potes à elle.

**Lauren :**Et alors, tu ne stresses pas trop ?

**Selena :**Totalement. Vous viendrez m'aider ?

**Lauren :**A quoi ?

**Selena :** A choisir une tenue.

**Moi :** A fond ! Quelle heure tu dois la chercher ?

**Selena :**19 heure.

**Moi :** On viendra une heure avant alors. Ça va pour toi Lauren ?

**Lauren : **Je marche.

**Selena :** Merci.

**Moi :**(quand ça sonne) Bon, on a sport.

**Selena :**(se lève)Allons-y.

**Lauren :**(nous suit)Ils ouvrent les tests pour les cheerleaders et les équipes sportives demain.

**Selena :**Pourquoi demain ?

**Lauren :** Pour avoir l'après-midi entière. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Selena, on a enfin droit à une équipe féminine de soccer !

**Selena :** Sérieux ?

**Lauren :** Aller, obliger tu viens avec moi !

**Selena :** Je marche. (me regarde) Et toi, tu vas passer les tests de cheerleading ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi je le ferrais ?

**Selena :** Parce que… Anderson est la capitaine.

**Moi :** Et donc ? J'aimerais mieux ne pas trop l'approcher.

**Selena :** Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis.

**Lauren :** Fais semblant de bien t'entendre avec elle **et** Nick et comme ça… bah tu apparaîtras innocente à ses yeux.

**Moi :**(sourire) Vous êtes super intelligentes en fait !

**Selena :**Je sais. Aller, on bouge.

Ellipse… Le soir…

**PDV Selena**

Allons bon, ça ne fera toujours que la 4ème tenue que j'essaye. Quoique… j'ai une petite préférence pour celle-là. C'est juste que… je sélectionne quelques vêtements pour les montrer à Miley et Lauren. J'ai décidé de valider celle-ci aussi quand j'entends des coups frappés à ma porte.

**Moi :** Oui ?

**Maman :**(entre)Je peux savoir pourquoi ton armoire se retrouve vidée sur ton lit ?

**Moi :**Euh… Je sors ce soir.

**Maman :** Avec qui ?

**Moi :** C'est… hum… Une fille…

**Maman :** Selena Marie Gomez ! Qui est-ce ?

**Moi :**(soupire) Ok, mais ne me juge pas.

**Maman :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi :**Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière je t'avais parlé de mon petit béguin pour la prof d'Espagnol ?

**Maman :**Oui, et ?

**Moi :** Et bien… Depuis on est… en quelque sorte passer à l'étape suivante.

**Maman :** Attends… Tu sors avec elle ce soir ?

**Moi :**Euh… (baisse la tête) Oui.

**Maman :** Selena… C'est illégal, tu en as conscience ?

**Moi :** Mais non ! Maman, j'ai 18 ans et…

**Maman :**(me coupe) Et tu restes son élève.

**Moi :**Mais c'est juste une relation ! Je ne te parle pas de coucher avec elle ou…

**Maman :** Encore heureux !

Donc il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de lui dire que c'est déjà fait.

**Moi :** Maman je…

**Maman :** Tu ne comprends pas que c'est dangereux pour toi comme pour elle ?

**Moi :** La seule chose que je comprends c'est que je l'aime. Tu saisis ça ? Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle ! Que tu autorises cette relation ou non je m'en fiche ! Elle me rend heureuse, rentre-toi ça dans la tête.

**Maman :** Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour !

**Moi :** Avant elle tu as raison, je l'ignorais. Mais elle a tout changé en moi maman. Elle me rend heureuse, elle m'aide à aller mieux dans ma tête.

**Maman :** Si tu souffres…

**Moi :**(la coupe) Laisse-moi faire mes expériences, s'il te plait. Je sais qu'elle est plus âgée que moi, je sais que c'est ma prof, je sais que je pourrais me trouver une nana de mon âge qui n'a pas de gosse mais… ce ne serait pas elle maman.

**Maman :**(secoue la tête) Fais ce que tu veux.

Je la regarde sortir sans bouger. Ouais, je fais ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est être avec Demi. J'appréhende pour ce soir. Si ça se passe mal ? Non, ça ira bien. On va passer une soirée tranquille avec Camila et Hernandez… que je vais devoir commencer à appeler Ally.

**Miley :**(entre) Alors Gomez, besoin d'aide ?

**Moi :** Ça t'arrive de toquer ?

**Lauren :** Il y avait besoin ?

**Moi :** Imagine que je sois à poil.

**Lauren :** Bah quoi ? On se serait rincer l'œil.

**Miley :**Parle pour toi.

**Moi :**Bref ! Vous êtes là pour m'aider non ?

**Miley :** C'est vrai. Donc, tu as quoi en tête ?

**Moi :** Ce que je porte en ce moment.

**Lauren :** Pas mal. Autre chose ?

**Moi :**(montre le lit) Celle-là.

**Miley :** Essaye pour voir.

Je commence à changer de fringue et quand je suis sur le point de mettre mon T-Shirt, j'entends Miley parler.

**Miley :** Putain ! D'où tu les sors les abdos ?

**Moi :**(la regarde) Comment ça ?

**Miley :**T'en avais pas l'année dernière.

**Moi :** Bah, j'ai fait du sport cet été.

**Miley :** (sourire) Pour Demi ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr.

**Lauren :** Donc, tu finis de t'habiller ou pas ?

**Moi :** Rhoo ça va.

**Miley :** Je préfère celle-là.

**Lauren :** D'accord avec toi.

**Moi :**Donc je laisse ?

**Lauren :** Yep. Et les cheveux ?

**Miley :** Je peux te les faire ?

**Moi :**Pourquoi je m'inquiète ?

**Miley :** Oh s'il te plait ! Ce n'est plus les soirées maquillage de mon anniversaire là, je sais que c'est important, je ne vais pas te rater !

**Moi :** Juré ?

**Miley :** Parole de scout.

**Moi :** Bon, je te fais confiance.

Ellipse… 1/2 heure…

**Miley :** Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir Selena Gomez porter du maquillage.

**Moi :** Oh ça va hein !

**Lauren :** Elle a raison. Ça fait quoi, 3 ans qu'on est potes ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec du maquillage.

**Moi :** Je n'aime pas d'habitude.

**Miley :** Sous entendu : là elle fait un effort pour Demi.

**Moi :** Exactement. (regarde ma montre)Bon, je vais me mettre en route.

**Miley :** Sous entendu : là elle fait l'effort d'arriver à l'heure pour Demi.

**Moi :** C'est vrai aussi maintenant j'y vais. On se revoit pendant les vacances ?

**Lauren :**Ça marche.

**Moi :** En passant, Cher arrive la semaine prochaine.

**Lauren :** Ouh… Raison de plus de se voir.

**Moi :**C'est ça. A plus.

Ellipse… Chez Demi…

Maintenant que je suis devant la porte, j'ai encore plus peur qu'avant. Aller Selena, elle a déjà accepté tu n'as rien à craindre. Ok, je sonne et j'attends. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'ouvre. Oh. My. Gosh. Elle est magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude. Je vais mourir, je vous le dis. Heure du décès : 18h51.

**Demi :**Ça va ?

**Moi :** Ouais je… euh… C'est juste que… (passe ma main dans mes cheveux) Tu es magnifique.

**Demi :** Merci (sourire)Tu n'es pas mal toi-même.

**Moi :**J'essaye vainement de t'égaler.

**Emily :**(court vers moi) Selena !

**Moi :**(la prends dans mes bras) Hey petite Rockstar ! Tu vas bien ?

**Emily :** Ça va. Tu m'as manqué ! Tu viendras demain pour me donner des cours ?

**Moi :**Je pourrais passer après mes tests de soccer.

**Demi :** Tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe ?

**Moi :**Je tente.

**Emily :** Mais tu viendras après hein ?

**Moi :** C'est promis.

**Emily :** Super !

**Demi :** Dallas t'attends Em'.

**Emily :**J'y vais. A demain !

Je la regarde partir en courant vers une voiture garée le long du trottoir. La femme au volant ressemble légèrement à Demi.

**Moi :** C'est ta sœur ?

**Demi :**Oui, elle va s'occuper d'Emily jusqu'à demain.

**Moi :** Elle bosse dans quoi elle ?

**Demi :** Dallas Police Departmental.

**Moi :** Je vois le genre. (la regarde) Tu es prête ?

**Demi :**Je vais juste prendre ma veste et j'arrive.

Je la regarde faire, en profitant pour admirer les courbes de son corps mises en valeur par sa robe moulante.

**Demi :** N'en profite pas pour te rincer l'œil.

**Moi :**Trop tard. (elle rit)Hey, que veux-tu ? Je reste une ado en manque.

**Demi :**(secoue la tête) Allons-y.

**PDV Camila**

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Ally. Elle est tellement belle que je n'en reviens toujours pas de la chance que j'ai. Mais au-delà de ça, elle a encore l'air un peu stressée.

**Moi :**Ça ira Ally.

**Ally :** Je sais mais… (hésite)

**Moi :** Hey ! Au yeux de tous nous serons 4 amies qui dînent un vendredi soir. (prends sa main) Et je ne laisserais de toute façon rien de grave t'arriver.

**Ally :**C'est vrai ?

**Moi :** Juré. Tu es prête ?

**Ally :**(inspire un grand coup) On peut y aller.

Je sors de la voiture et attends. Quand elle est près de moi, je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je la sens rougir légèrement mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi : Demi et Selena arrivent.

Ellipse… 1h…

**Moi :** Tu sais, je me suis toujours demander quelque chose Selena.

**Selena :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :**Comment ça t'est venu ce kiff sur Demi ?

**Ally :** Tiens c'est vrai, je me demandais aussi.

**Selena :**Oh Mon Dieu, c'est embarrassant.

**Demi :** Mais non. Raconte.

**Selena :** Bon…

**PDV Selena**

Flashback

15 Octobre 2013…

**Ariana :** Alors dis-moi…

**Moi :**Quoi ?

**Ariana :** Quelles meufs de la classe te font fantasmer ?

**Moi :** Et bien… Faut le dire comme c'est, Cara est plutôt belle.

**Ariana :** Personne d'autre ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu veux être sur la liste ?

**Ariana :**(rire) Non ! T'aimes bien les Latinas non ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Ariana :**Alors, tu penses quoi de la prof ?

**Moi :** Lovato ?

**Ariana :** C'est ça.

**Moi :**Hum…

Je l'ai regardé en cet instant. Il fallait bien que je sois honnête avec moi-même : à ce moment-là, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Elle avait tout ce que j'aimais chez une personne. Elle avait cette attitude de femme-enfant, elle avait le sourire adorable, le corps parfait, le sourire lumineux, la voix mélodieuse et les yeux doux. Elle avait tout. Si ce n'était pas ma prof, je serais tombée amoureuse d'elle à la seconde même.

**Moi :**C'est vrai qu'elle est belle… mais ça reste notre prof.

**Ariana :** Pas faux.

C'était ce que je pensais à l'époque. Mais, ce soir-là, pour la première fois de ma vie mais pas la dernière, j'ai rêvé d'elle. J'ai rêvé de son rire, de ses lèvres et de tout l'amour que je lui portais déjà inconsciemment.

Flashback

**Camila :** C'est venu aussi tôt ?

**Moi :** Ouais.

**Camila :** Et ça a empiré pendant le voyage.

**Moi :** Exactement.

**Ally :**C'est dingue comme histoire quand même.

**Moi :** C'est vrai mais je n'ai rien contrôlé.

**Ally :** C'est l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas.

C'est à ce moment que je sens Demi prendre ma main, celle qui reposait sur ma cuisse pendant toute la discussion. Je croise son regard et je le comprends immédiatement

**Moi :** Je vais sortir fumer.

**Demi :**Je t'accompagne.

**Moi :**(me lève) On vous laisse seules les amoureuses.

Je sors du restaurant en mettant ma veste et j'attends Demi à l'extérieur. Le temps c'est quand même vachement rafraîchit ma parole ! On se croirait au Canada !

**Demi :** Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça.

**Moi :** Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.(la regarde) Tu vas partir en courant ?

**Demi : **(secoue la tête) Non, mais ça t'arrive encore ?

**Moi :** De rêver de toi ? (elle acquiesce)Souvent.

**Demi :** C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

**Moi :** Que quelqu'un rêve de toi ? Et bien je suis contente d'être la première alors. (sors mon paquet de cigarette)Je peux ?

**Demi :** Tu me demande la permission ?

**Moi :**Oui maman.

**Demi :**(me frappe à l'épaule)Arrête !

**Moi :**Oh ça va. C'est juste que je sais que tu détestes ça.

**Demi :** Tu t'en souviens ? Attends, je ne l'ai dit qu'une fois et c'était l'année dernière au Mexique !

**Moi :** Ouais mais je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne. Écoute, ça va peut-être paraître un peu stupide mais, si j'avais un examen avec toi pour sujet, j'obtiendrais la note maximal sans problème.

**Demi :**T'as raison, c'était un peu stupide.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Demi :**Mais mignon. Je peux te tester ?

**Moi :** Vas-y.

**Demi :**Mon plus grand rêve ?

**Moi :**(hausse les épaules) M'épouser ?

**Demi :**(rire)Pas mal celle-là.

**Moi :** Non sérieusement, c'est quoi ?

**Demi :**Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

**Moi :**Pas juste la question piège.

**Demi :**C'est juste que… j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin : un boulot parfait, Emily, toi… La seule chose que j'aimerais c'est que ça ne change pas.

**Moi :** En ce qui me concerne ce sera le cas.

Elle me lance un petit sourire tout en se frictionnant les bras. Attends, elle a réussit à oublier sa veste à l'intérieur ? Par un temps canadien en plus ! Non mais en fait ça m'arrange, je vais pouvoir lui faire comme dans les films. J'enlève ma veste et je la pose sur ses épaules. Je profite d'être près d'elle pour l'embrasser brièvement.

**Demi :** Merci.

**Moi :** Pour la veste ou le baiser ?

**Demi :**Les deux.

**Moi :** Et bien de rien. C'était un plaisir dans les deux cas.

**Demi :** Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

**Moi :** Alors, de deux choses l'une : déjà je veux passer au moins 2 mois au Canada, autant que je m'habitue à avoir froid. Et puis de toute façon, quand je suis près de toi je n'ai jamais froid.

**Demi :**C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

**Moi :**Tu ne fais rien pour arranger mes affaires en plus. T'as vu ta robe ?

**Demi :**Bah d'un côté je l'ai mise c'est quand même que je l'ai vu non ?

**Moi :** Arrête de me faire sentir plus conne que je le suis. C'était une façon de parler. T'es trop sexy pour que ce soit normal Lovato.

Même avec le peu de lumière qu'il y a dehors, je vois qu'elle rougit. Je passe doucement ma main sur sa joue.

**Moi :** Tu vois que j'arrive aussi à te réchauffer.

**Demi :** Ahah. Très drôle.

**Moi :** Bon, puisque mes blagues n'ont plus d'effet, on devrait peut-être rejoindre Camila et Ally.

**Demi :**D'accord.

Ellipse… 1/2 heure…

Je suis en train de conduire pour ramener Demi, encore un peu dans le gaz suite à cette soirée. C'était génial de pouvoir sortir avec elle comme si on était… un couple **normal**. Ça me fait sentir comme si une relation entre elle et moi était **vraiment** possible.

**Demi :**Arrête de penser Gomez, ton cerveau n'est pas habitué.

**Moi :**Non mais après c'est moi qui t'énerve.

**Demi :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

**Moi :**Bah moi je te dis que tu m'énerves.

**Demi :** C'est faux.

**Moi :**Non c'est vrai.

**Demi :** Genre t'arrivera à me bouder.

**Moi :** Non, je sais que c'est impossible.

**Demi :** Et bien tu vois.

**Moi :**(me gare) On est arrivées Madame.

**Demi :** Arrête de m'appeler « madame » en dehors des cours. Je me sens vieille.

**Moi :** Bah… tu l'es d'un côté.

**Demi :**Quoi ?!

**Moi :** Je plaisante.

**Demi :** C'est ça ouais.

Elle sort de la voiture sans rien dire. Euh… Je l'ai vraiment énervée là non ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bien sûr qu'elle est énervée ! Et pourquoi je reste encore planter comme une conne dans ma voiture moi ?

**Moi :**(sors de la voiture)Demi attends !

**Demi :**(se retourne) Quoi ?

**Moi :** Je n'étais pas sérieuse tu sais ?

**Demi :**Ce n'est pas juste une question d'être sérieuse ou non Selena. C'est une question que c'est vrai.

**Moi :** Ça se dit ça ?

**Demi :**On s'en fiche. Selena, j'ai 6 ans de plus que toi et…

**Moi :** Et je m'en fous comme de l'an 40 ! Demi, je t'aime et que tu aie 6 ou 23 ans de plus que moi ça ne changerait rien. Je t'aime d'accord ?! Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Surtout pas pour une connerie aussi stupide qu'une blague mal placée !

**Demi :** Mais je le sais tout ça Lena !

**Moi :**Attends… D'où tu le sors ce surnom ?

**Demi :**Personne ne t'appelle comme ça ?

**Moi :** Non. Oh et puis ce n'est pas l'important !

**Demi :** C'est vrai. Écoute Selena, tu es jeune et tu devrais en profiter. Tu ne devrais pas être là à t'enterrer dans une relation secrète avec moi. Ça va te bouffer !

**Moi :** Mais non !

**Demi :**Tu dis ça maintenant et dans quelques mois, ça donnera quoi à ton avis ? Tu voudras sortir, me tenir la main et m'embrasser en public sauf qu'on ne peut pas !

**Moi :**Si on peut ! Ailleurs, pas au lycée ni dans ses environs… Et puis on s'en fout Demi. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois. Quand j'aurais fini le lycée, je serais Selena et tu seras Demi. Juste Demi, plus ma prof. Et là je pourrais faire tout ça. Je pourrais t'embrasser, te tenir la main et me vanter d'avoir la plus femme du monde à mon bras !

**Demi :** Mais tu…

**Moi :** J'y ai réfléchit, crois-moi. J'ai essayé Demi. J'ai essayé de sortir avec des filles de mon âge. J'ai essayé de trouver une autre source d'inspiration. J'ai essayé d'oublier ce stupide béguin mais c'était trop tard. Je t'aimais déjà bien avant de le comprendre.

**Demi :** Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Lena.

**Moi :**Je sais, mais c'est être loin de toi qui me fait le plus souffrir. Ne me fais pas ça, ne **nous **fait pas ça… à supposer qu'il y ait déjà eut un « nous ».

**Demi :**(baisse la tête)C'est le cas. Le truc Selena c'est que, même si je le voulais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas être loin de toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi d'accord ? C'est certainement le truc le plus stupide que je vais faire mais je m'en fiche. Être sans toi ça va me faire au moins autant mal qu'à toi.

**Moi :** Attends tu… tu m'aimes ?

**Demi :** C'est plus ou moins ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi tu… ?

A ce moment précis, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle a à dire. Elle a déjà dit le plus important. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut rajouter à ça ? Bordel elle **m'aime **! Tout ce que je trouve à faire en ce moment, c'est l'embrasser, pour lui montrer avec les gestes ce que tout les mots du monde n'arriveraient pas à dire. Ces vacances ont fichtrement bien commencer. Elle **m'aime **!

**Moi :**(murmure contre ses lèvres) Redis-le encore. Toute la nuit, toute la vie. S'il te plait.

**Demi :** Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

**Moi :**Ouvre cette putain de porte parce que je te jure que je vais passer la nuit à te montrer à quel point **moi** je t'aime.


End file.
